


Just Another Soul

by its_padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: Elton, a lonely 16 year old boy, has made a deal with the devil that changed his life forever, but did it change for the better? Or for worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post at least once a week, however, I'm starting school pretty soon so forgive if I'm a bit late sometimes.

Chapter 1  
Elton wiped off the tears that had run down his face. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he willed himself to stop crying and just keep walking home. As if his day could get any worse, the 16 year old heard a car rumble up to him from behind. The driver killed the engine and everyone inside got out, and Elton began walking faster. He was only a few blocks from his house and he was silently hoping whoever was in the car wasn't there for him.  
He felt a hard tug on his backpack, and before he knew it he was falling hard against the concrete. Without even looking up he knew it was Brian and his posse of dicks who never ceased to find joy in tormenting him. There were short bursts of laughter as Elton settled into the ground, waiting for something to happen.  
"Hey, bitch," Brian said coldly. "We heard your boyfriend broke up with you today and we wanted to see how you were doing. Clearly not well." 

More laughter from the dick posse.

Elton shifted to stand up.  
"Leaving so soon? That's not very kind of you." Brian crouched down and landed his fist on Elton's temple. Elton's head whipped back and he began crawling away backwards, blankly looking Brian in the eyes. He cleared his throat.  
"Will you please leave?"  
Brian laughed and mocked him, hitting him a few more times as well. A punch to the stomach, a kick to the leg, a backhand across the face. By the end of it he was still on the hard concrete, sitting on his hip with his arms holding him up, breathing heavily at the ground. His dark brown hair had fallen in front of his face and he hurt a lot. Everything seemed too quiet, and Elton was just waiting for something to happen. And then something did happen, but not nearly what he expected.  
Elton heard the sound of someone furiously walking up, and then the sound of bone against bone, and someone falling to the ground. There were a couple stifled screams, and then a lot of shifting around. Car doors opened and closed, the engine rumbled to life, and the dick posse drove off. Elton slowly looked over his shoulder to see two men, one punching furiously and the other seemingly unmoving.  
Brian was on the ground, receiving punch after punch from the man sitting over him. Taking a closer look, Elton gasped softly.  
"Dean? Dean stop you could kill him!" Elton stumbled to his feet and shoved Dean's shoulder in an effort for him to stop. Dean dove at him, pinning him to the concrete and rearing his hand back in a fist. The look in his eyes was beyond cold. He winced, bracing himself for the punch, when Dean visibly softened. Standing up, he brushed off his jeans and checked for a pulse from Brian. Elton sat up and frowned at Dean.  
"He okay?" he asked  
"He's alive," Dean retorted.  
"You don't sound happy."  
"Should I be?"  
Elton didn't answer, but simply watched as Dean avoided his gaze, his face flushing slightly, and then began walking away. In the distance he saw Sam running up, and then chastising Dean when he got close.  
"You're just leaving?"  
"Well what else am I supposed to do?"  
"He matters too you know."  
"Y-yeah whatever" Dean stuttered and continued walking back towards his car.  
Sam dropped to one knee in front of Elton.  
"You alright?"  
"Um yeah, I think so." Elton was only partly lying. Sam helped him to his feet and handed him his backpack.  
"Well I've got to go. Be careful okay?" Sam touched his arm gently and ran off again.

Elton sighed and practically ran the rest of the way home. The second he stepped foot in his bedroom he laid on his bed and began sobbing. His German shepherd, Dante, jumped up by his face and nudged his head. They laid like that until he fell asleep.

***

A dark figure darted through the alleyways, hiding from anyone who might see him. It took a bit longer than he'd hoped, but he arrived at his destination. He placed the items on the doorstep gently, making sure it looked perfect. Then, his eyes turned black for a brief moment, and he disappeared.

***

Elton woke up with his face buried in his tear-soaked sheets. Silently thanking the heavens it was Saturday, he started downstairs to check the mail.  
He had barely reached the bottom stair when he heard his father call him. Shuddering, Elton went to the living room to where he was on the couch, beer in hand.  
"Did you do your chores yesterday?" Elton internally groaned.  
"I-i didn't have time," Elton said slowly. His father hurled his beer bottle at him. He turned around and covered his head just in time for it to shatter against his back and soak his shirt.  
"This place better be spotless by the end of today then. And you need to go to the store too, there's a list on the counter," he barked at him.  
"Y-yes sir." Elton dashed to the front door to continue with checking the mail. Opening the door, he looked down to see a book on the doorstep, with a red rose on top. Curious, he picked them both up and studied them. Forgetting about the mail entirely, he brought them inside and went upstairs to his room.  
Elton sat on the floor and leaned against his bed, then began to flip through the book. It seemed to be a book full of.. witchcraft? There were all kinds of spells and summonings. He began skimming through pages and spells, when he found one that attracted his attention. After memorizing what he would need, and considering the pros and cons of following through with it, he bookmarked the page with the rose and went to grab the shopping list, Dante on his heels.  
He briefly told his father where he was going and set off for the store, leading Dante on a leash. Elton walked a bit faster today, hoping to avoid any more unsavory encounters. His mind wandered to the events of yesterday. Brian. Dean. Sam. Sam and Dean were really the only people who paid him much attention, and they protected him a lot.  
As if he knew he was thinking about him, Sam came running up behind him.  
"Speak of the devil," Elton said softly. Sam slung his arm around his shoulders.  
"Elton! I was just thinking we should do something today, the three of us."  
"Three?" he questioned.  
Elton jumped when he felt two fingers poked into his sides. Dean leaned his head over Elton's shoulder and spoke into his ear.  
"Where you goin?"  
"Deannn," Elton whined. "Don't scare me like that! And to answer your question I'm going to the grocery store."  
"Are you sure? You're lookin real pretty for just going to the store," Dean retorted. Elton rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him.  
"That's very different talk than yesterday." He recalled how little Dean talked to him then, or even seemed to care at all. His head dropped and he shoved his hands into his pockets. He clearly felt bad.  
"I'm sorry, I was just upset that's all." Dean shuffled his feet a bit. Giggling, Elton put his hands on Dean's temples and lifted his head.  
"Hey, it's fine I forgive you. Don't worry about it, honestly." Elton smiled warmly and kissed his cheek gently. Putting his head back down, Dean blushed softly. Elton looked over at Sam, who was pouting.  
"If I get all mopey too will you give me a kiss?" Sam murmured, seemingly a bit jealous.  
"Try it out and see what happens," Elton retorted. Instantly, Sam dropped his head and pouted more, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. While laughing, Elton lifted Sam's head and kissed his cheek too. Leaving a slightly stunned Sam, he began bouncing off towards the front doors of the grocery store and studied the list. Dean had had some time to come back to reality and jogged after Elton, resting his arm across his shoulders and smirking at Sam, who was running after both of them.  
To his surprise, Elton getting through his list and everything for the spell with minimal interuptance from the brothers, however he did get a few weird looks for having Dante with him. Throughout his shopping, he thought some about Sam and Dean. They were both attractive, and they both seemed to be flirting with him at least a little bit. Sam was his age, and he was smart, a good student, didn't often get in trouble, but he did have a wild side. Dean however, was a couple years older and was practically the opposite. He still got decent grades and wasn't close to stupid, but he was much more wild, getting in trouble a lot. Sam was a bit more husband and father material, but what guy doesn't want an older, bad boy for a boyfriend.  
To save him from getting more dirty expressions, the brothers decided to take Dante outside and leave Elton to finish up his list in peace. He went through the checkout and picked up his bags, when he was approached by a much older looking man.  
"Hey cutie," the man said, winking. Elton tried to ignore it and began walked towards where Sam and Dean were playing with Dante. The man grabbed his wrist.  
"Hey I just want to talk, no need to get rude."  
"I-i really need to go, my friends are waiting for me," Elton managed to say.  
"Come on, just talk to me for a second. Or you could give me your number? How about that?"  
"I don't think that's necessary," he tried to sound tough but the man simply pulled him closer. His mind was moving a mile a minute, trying to think of the best thing to do, when an arm slipped around his waist.  
"Hey! Hands off my boyfriend!" Dean shouted. The man let go of Elton's wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets, grumbling as he walked away. Dean tightened his grip, clearly tense and ready to fight.  
"You alright?" He asked. Elton nodded and the began walking back to Sam and Dante.  
Sam frowned at Dean.  
"That's not fair. That's twice now you've gotten to protect him from scary guys. And that's twice you've had your arm around him," Sam pouted.  
"You're just too slow Sammy," Dean chuckled and loosened his grip around him.  
Elton laughed and left Dean's arm entirely, walking over to Sam and grabbing onto his arm as if Sam was escorting him.  
"You know he's sorta right," he said nonchalantly, and laughed when Sam got offended.  
The three of them began walking towards Elton's house, but only he knew what he was planning to do when he got there.

***

Elton sat in his room, book open, following the spell exactly. Hesitantly, he carried out the last step, and waited for something to happen. Standing up, he turned around, and saw a man standing there.  
"A-are you.." Elton began, unable to find words to finish.  
"Lucifer? Yes," he responded.  
"Did you put that book on my doorstep?" he asked next.  
"Personally, no. But it was under my orders. I picked the rose myself, I'll have you know." He paused. "Well, you summoned me here, what do you want? I can give you anything you'd like, for the price of your soul."  
Elton thought for a moment, making sure he still wanted to follow through with it.  
"I'd like you to be my friend, and visit me once a week. Let's say, Thursdays maybe? When school ends? Can you do that?" Elton asked softly. Lucifer was taken aback.  
"Be your friend? That's it? Wow. Lonely people are desperate. As long as I can have your soul, Thursdays work." Elton nodded, smiling. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want to end up in Hell for being friends with me?"  
"Does it matter? Of course I'm sure. How do we seal the deal?"  
Lucifer stepped forward and placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
"Like this." 

Then he kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit spicy so if you don't like that just skip those parts.

Lucifer kissed him long and hard, then pulled back.  
"See you on Thursday." And with a wink he was gone.  
Elton smiled to himself and leaned down to pet Dante. 

He spent the remainder of the day cleaning, and went to bed late. When he woke up, he had a text from Sam.  
*Hey, you wanna hang out today? Maybe go on a walk?*  
Elton gladly typed yes, and they made plans to meet up in a couple hours. He felt oddly giddy as he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt.  
Before he left, he made sure to get everything he needed to, done, and downed half a bottle of beer. Slipping on a pair of converse he ran outside to meet Sam at the park, with Dante right behind him.  
When Elton got to the meeting place, he ran up to Sam, waving, then he saw Dean.  
"Oh, Dean came too?" Sam sighed.  
"He got a bit drunk so I had to take him." Elton laughed.  
"I'm not a bit drunk!" Dean shouted. "I'm really drunk!" Sam punched him in the arm and Elton continued his laughter. The three of them began walking and playing with Dante, when Sam saw an ice cream stand.  
"You want some?" Sam asked.  
"Sure!" Elton smiled as Sam ran off towards the stand. When Sam was far enough away, Dean walked behind Elton, wrapping his arms around Elton's middle. He began talking into Elton's ear.  
"You know, I only got drunk so Sam would take me with him. I just wanted to see you. And now that you aren't in a relationship, well," Dean's voice trailed off as he pressed himself closer to Elton. "Well I don't feel wrong about doing this. Unless you don't want me to. You'd tell me if you didn't, right?" Dean buried his face in Elton's neck. Elton nodded, breathless. Tightening his grip, Dean slid his hands more towards Elton's hips. He gasped softly and felt blood rush lower, silently regretting wearing skinny jeans. Dean saw Sam starting to come back, ice cream in hand, and loosened his grip around Elton.  
"Until next time," Dean whispered, and softly nipped once and Elton's neck, before pulling away entirely.  
Sam handed Elton and Dean their ice cream, seemingly unaware of what had just happened. They decided to sit on a bench nearby, with Elton between the two brothers, Dean pressing against him. The physical contact was making Elton shaky, and he was eating slowly. Sam looked over and furrowed his brows.  
"You alright, Elton?" Dean used his free hand to briefly squeeze Elton's ass as he responded, so his "yes" became more of a squeak. 

After a couple more hours of walking, talking, and Dean teasing Elton, they decided it was time to part ways. Sam said his goodbyes to Elton first and started for the car, leaving Dean and Elton alone.  
"I uh, I had a good time today," Elton stammered.  
"Me too." Dean smirked, then his expression softened. "But really, did I do anything you didn't like? Should I never do it again?"  
"No! It was fine! I," Elton looked down, sheepish. "I enjoyed it." Dean glanced at Elton's crotch.  
"I can tell," Dean said, smirking again. Elton blushed, still looking down.  
"Hey," Dean grabbed Elton by the hips and pulled him closer, then planted a quick kiss on his lips. Blushing softly, Dean ran to the car where Sam was waiting, leaving behind a stunned Elton.

***

Elton spent practically every second that week thinking about Thursday. Or Dean, who continued to occasionally tease him when he had the chance.  
But finally, it was Thursday.  
When the bell rang ending the last class of the day, Elton couldn't be more excited. He practically ran towards the front doors. However, he was stopped by Dean pulling him into an empty classroom.  
"What-" Elton began but was quickly cut off by Dean kissing him for the second time ever. Dean pulled back and Elton was breathless.  
"Is this okay?" Dean asked. Wordlessly, Elton nodded, and within seconds Dean had put him on top of a desk and was in between his legs, kissing him. Their hips slotted together as Dean pushed his tongue in Elton's mouth. He whined softly as Dean ran his hands over his inner thighs, close to his crotch. Dean began leaving kisses on Elton's neck.  
"You know, you look so pretty. I just couldn't help myself. I just had to feel you again." Elton moaned softly as Dean palmed his dick through his jeans. Dean brought him to his feet and gripped his ass, kissing his lips again.  
"And you've got a real nice ass. Anyone ever tell you that?" Elton shook his head no. Dean left one hand on his ass, and brought the other one to the front of his shirt, feeling up his stomach. Shuddering and moaning, Elton continued kissing Dean as he reached under the hem of his shirt, feeling the older teen's abs.  
After a couple more minutes, Elton pulled back.  
"No matter how much I'm loving this, I do have to go. But we can do this again some time?" Elton said breathlessly. Nodding, Dean grabbed at Elton's crotch for a few more moments before he let him go. 

***

Elton ran out the front doors, hoping Lucifer wouldn't be upset for having to wait. He spotted the older man leaning against an expensive car in the parking lot. Running up, Elton gestured at the car.  
"What? Can't I be classy? Unlike you, making me wait that long. What were you doing anyway?" Elton shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to admit why he was late. Lucifer glanced down and Elton's bulge in his jeans.  
"Oh, you made me wait because you were being a slut?"  
"It wasn't like that." Elton mumbled. Lucifer chuckled and opened the door for Elton, then closing it behind him when he got in. He walked around the driver's seat and got in, starting up the engine.  
"Where to?" Lucifer asked.  
"Um, my house I guess? That's a start." Lucifer nodded and Elton told him where to go.  
"Would you park a block away though?" Elton asked. Lucifer was skeptical, but didn't question. He parked the car and they both got out, and began walking the rest of the way. Elton stopped them at the door.  
"Is there any way you can get there without being seen?" Elton asked.  
"I'll be waiting in your room."  
"Promise you'll be there? Promise you'll be waiting for me?" Lucifer looked slightly confused.  
"Yes. Of course. Do you not trust me?" Elton shrugged and looked down.  
"I don't know, I just, want to be sure." He stuck out his pinky and Lucifer took it in his, before disappearing to Elton's room.

When Elton opened the door, he was immediately met with his father yelling at him about nothing in particular. By the time he got to his room he was bleeding a bit from his temple and had a bruised arm, but was otherwise okay. He opened the door and Lucifer was sitting on the ground. When he noticed Elton was bleeding, he stood up and closed the door.  
"What happened?" he questioned. Elton wiped off the leftover blood.  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Lucifer shrugged it off and started walking around Elton's room, studying his belongings. He gestured to a poster on the wall with a bad math pun.  
"Nerdy much?" Elton's face colored slightly as he peeled the poster off the wall and shoved it under his bed. Lucifer sat back down on the floor and started to pet Dante absentmindedly.  
"So what do you do for fun?" Lucifer asked. Elton shrugged and sat down across from him, their knees almost touching.  
"I go on walks, listen to music, take pictures. That kind of thing."  
"You sound like a classic pastel aesthetic teen."  
"I think that's the greatest compliment I've gotten in a long time." Elton smiled softly. Leaning back, Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." He got up and started looking through Elton's closet, when he saw a sweater in the very back. Holding it up, he gave a questioning look to Elton.  
"Why is this in the back? It's nice."  
"That? I don't wear it very much anymore. People called me "gay boy" and, well, worse things." Elton looked down at his lap.  
"Well are you gay?"  
"W-well yeah, but-" Lucifer cut off Elton's sentence.  
"Then why be ashamed?" Lucifer threw the sweater at him. "Put it on."  
"Now?" Elton questioned.  
"Yes, now. Put it on." Elton hesitantly turned away from Lucifer and took his shirt off, replacing it with the dark orange sweater. As he turned back around, Lucifer leaned back and whistled softly.  
"It suits you. It suits you real well." Elton looked down and blushed slightly.  
"Give me one second, and I'll be right back. I promise," Lucifer said and held out his pinky. Frowning slightly, Elton took his pinky, and then he was gone. Looking down at the sweater, Elton picked at the hem.  
"I guess it is kinda nice," he said to himself.  
"Its very nice." Elton jumped at the sound of Lucifer right behind him.  
"Told you I'd be back soon." Turning around, Elton smiled at Lucifer. He held out his hands and showed Elton a pair of black skinny jeans, pastel blue vans, and round glasses.  
"Put these on too," Lucifer commanded. Elton touched the fabric softly.  
"Did you just steal these?"  
"Does it matter? Put them on. I'll look away if it makes you feel better." Lucifer dropped the items and turned around.  
After a few moments, Elton had put on everything Lucifer had given him.  
"You can turn around now," Elton prompted. Eyes wide, Lucifer stared at Elton and gave another low whistle.  
"Give me a slow turn," Lucifer said, and Elton obeyed.  
"Pardon my French, but damn." Making circles around Elton, Lucifer took in his outfit. He ruffled Elton's hair a bit, fixed the glasses, straightened the hem of the sweater, and stuck his fingers in the waistband of the jeans to make sure the size was right (which earned a small gasp from Elton). Lucifer chuckled.  
"You better wear all this next Thursday or I won't be very happy." Lucifer's eyes narrowed.  
"Y-yes sir."  
"Good boy." He ruffled Elton's hair again, and walked towards the bed. After a bit of silence, he spoke again.  
"So, you're just another pathetic human then?" Lucifer said, nonchalantly.  
"P-pardon?"  
"You heard me." He turned to face Elton. "Don't take it personal. Humans just don't impress me. They care so much about things, and so desperately hold on to life. It's pathetic."  
"Not all humans do that," Elton mumbled under his breath.  
"You don't?" questioned Lucifer. "Well anyway, I should probably get going. See you next Thursday." He winked, and then he was gone.  
Elton sighed softly and laid on his bed, and within seconds he was asleep.

***

The next night, Elton's father left on a business trip that would last through Sunday night, so he took this opportunity to invite Sam and Dean over for a secret sleepover.  
The three of them sat on the floor of Elton's bedroom, and decided to play a few rounds of truth or dare.  
"Truth or dare," Sam asked Dean.  
"Dare." Sam thought for a moment.  
"I dare you to stand outside naked for 10 seconds." Dean sighed softly and got up, while Sam was chuckling to himself. They all walked downstairs, and when they reached the front door, Dean started to get undressed. He stared at Elton as he unbuttoned his flannel and slid off his jeans. The whole time, Sam was hysterically laughing, and therefore didn't notice Dean trying to be sexy and Elton getting a bit aroused. With one final loud exhale, Dean took off his boxers in one swift motion and went outside. Sam deliberately counted the seconds slowly, and the moment he hit "10" Dean was inside and getting dressed.  
Back upstairs and sitting on the bedroom floor again, Dean asked Sam.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Sam responded.  
"Are you a virgin?" Dean smirked slightly.  
"Of course! Unlike some people I know," Sam answered, gesturing at Dean.  
"Elton! Truth or dare?"  
"Hm, dare."  
"I dare you to go shirtless for the rest of the game." Sam chuckled as Elton slowly took his shirt off.  
"Dean, truth or dare."  
"Truth," Dean responded confidently.  
"Have you ever done it with a guy?"  
"Sex? Of course." Elton blushed slightly as Dean smirked at him. Then Dean asked Elton.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Elton responded a bit hesitant.  
"I dare you to kiss Sam for 30 seconds." Elton gasped softly and Sam started blushing. No one moved.  
"Well? You gonna do it? Or are you a chicken?" Dean started making chicken noises.  
"Okay! I'm doing it, just shut up already!" Elton said, laughing. He scooted over to Sam, who leaned back and Elton straddled his hips. He leaned forward and planted his lips on Sam's, who jolted slightly at the contact. Sam was clearly a bit inexperienced and unsure what to do with his hands, but he finally ended up resting them on Elton's hips. Elton, however, had one hand in Sam's hair and the the other sliding under the hem of his shirt. They stayed like that, lips connected, for almost a full minute. When Elton broke away, Sam was breathless. Without even realizing it, Elton softly grinded his hips against Sam's, who gasped audibly. Dean chuckled.  
"You done? Took you long enough." Elton laughed and took him time getting off Sam. 

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, they decided they should go to sleep.  
"Well, I've only got room for one other person in my bed, so someone can sleep on the floor," Elton concluded as he put his shirt back on. Immediately, Sam and Dean were in an intense round of rock, paper, scissors, which Dean won.  
Sam pouted as he settled into the floor, and Dean and Elton got into the bed. After about 15 minutes, Dean decided Sam had been snoring long enough that he should be deep asleep.  
"Elton, you awake?" Dean whispered. Elton turned towards him and nodded.  
"Yeah, why?" Dean started playing with the hem of Elton's shirt.  
"Just wondering."  
"You sure that's all?" Elton questioned as Dean smirked.  
"Maybe I've got some ulterior motives."  
"Maybe?" Elton pushed himself on top of Dean and started slowly unbuttoning Dean's flannel, slowly rolling his hips against him. Dean started to breathe faster. When Elton had all the buttons undone, he left a trail of soft kisses from the base of his neck all the way down to his waistband, then licked his way back up. Dean shivered.  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked. Elton shrugged off the question and took off Dean's shirt completely, then took off his own. He ran his hands slowly up and down Dean's sides, feeling every rib and every curve. Then, he moved his hands to Dean's chest, feeling all of it but avoiding the sensitive nipples. Softly, Dean whined beneath him.  
"Come on, stop teasing," Dean whimpered softly.  
"Ask nicely for what you want and I'll consider it."  
"T-touch my n-nipples, please," Dean answered, shivering slightly.  
"Yes sir," Elton responded, and grabbed Dean's nipples, hard. Dean took a sharp intake of breath in response.  
"Was that cause I touched you? Or cause I called you sir?" Elton asked, smirking.  
"B-both. Don't stop," Dean said, breathless.  
"Yes sir." Elton replaced one of his hands with his mouth and bit down softly. Whining softly, Dean pushed back into the bed. Suddenly, Dean grabbed Elton by the shoulders and switched them, so Dean was on top. He bit down on Elton's neck, who gasped.  
"You know, watching you kiss Sam like that was very hot." He bit Elton's collarbone. "I got hard just watching."  
Elton whimpered softly at the way Dean was talking. "I wanted to pull you off him and kiss you myself, right in front of him." Dean smirked as Elton made a low noise in the back of his throat. "You like the thought of that, don't you?" He slid lower on Elton's body.  
"Oh yes," Elton breathed. Dean bit down hard on Elton's hip, who yelped quietly.  
"What was that?"  
"Y-yes sir."  
"That's better." Dean started to suck on Elton's hips, leaving his mark, while one hand was palming his crotch. Elton moaned quietly.  
"That feel good?"  
"Yes sir." Elton pushed his hips into Dean's hand. Dean slowly slid off Elton's jeans, and gripped his ass through his boxers.  
"Please, please touch me sir," Elton begged.  
"You want me to touch your cock? You want me to suck it? Would you be quiet enough? What if Sammy woke up and saw us? I bet it'd turn you on even more." Dean was talking with his mouth right above Elton's crotch, his warm breath making Elton so hard it hurt.  
"Yes sir, please, please touch me. I need you so bad," Elton begged. Dean chuckled as he slowly pulled down Elton's boxers and took his dick in his mouth, settling his hands on Elton's ass. Squirming and whimpering, Elton was trying his best to be quiet. Dean reached one hand up to Elton's mouth and put two fingers to his mouth. Without hesitation, he began coating Dean's fingers with saliva.  
After a few moments, Dean pulled his fingers out and lowered his mouth to the base of Elton's cock, earning a shudder from the younger boy. He pressed one finger to the rim of Elton's ass, then slowly pushed it in. Elton couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped his mouth Dean took a bit to stretch Elton, then put his second finger inside. After a few moments, Elton was coming in Dean's mouth with a stifled moan.  
Dean kept it in his mouth and went up to plant his lips on Elton. Realizing what Dean was trying to do, Elton tried to keep his mouth shut, but Dean forced a thumb between his teeth, opening his mouth. He continued to thrust his fingers into Elton as he shoved all the cum into his mouth.  
When Dean's mouth was empty, he broke away from Elton and forced his mouth shut.  
"Swallow," Dean commanded. Elton didn't move. Dean curled his fingers inside Elton and started to massage his prostate.  
"I said, swallow." After a few moments hesitation, Elton finally swallowed. Dean pulled out his fingers.  
"Good boy. But I had to tell you twice. Don't you think that earns you a bit of punishment?"  
"Y-yes sir," Elton shuddered visibly. Dean pushed down his pants and boxers in one swift movement and gestured to his (very hard) dick. Slowly, Elton moved down and took it in his mouth, moving unsurely. Dean grabbed Elton's head with both hands and started to slowly thrust into his mouth. As he got closer to his climax, he started to thrust harder and faster, forgetting about Elton's inexperience, who had a few tears streaming down his face. When Dean came, he held Elton's head still until he swallowed, then pulled out. He looked down at Elton with concern.  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Dean wiped off the tears and kissed gently all over his face.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. Can you forgive me? I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Dean whispered over and over between kisses. "How can I make it up to you?" Dean asked as he put his and Elton's pants back on. Elton looked up at Dean through his lashes.  
"Will you cuddle with me tonight? And let me have some fun with Sam too?" Elton asked innocently.  
"Of course baby, as long as I can kiss you in front of him first." Dean decided.  
"Yes daddy." Elton gasped and covered his mouth as soon as the words left it. Dean simply chuckled.  
"You've got a daddy kink too? I dig that."  
"S-so it's okay?"  
"Yes baby, of course. Go to sleep now, okay?" Elton smiled and nodded, then nuzzled his head into Dean's chest.  
"Night, Elton," Dean said, then he kissed his forehead gently.

***

When the two woke up, Sam was gaping at them. Elton and Dean were shirtless in bed and cuddling, and Dean's leg was draped over Elton's waist. Dean smirked.  
"You jealous?" Sam glared at him. Dean turned to look at Elton.  
"You want me to make some breakfast?" Elton nodded, and Dean squeezed his thigh before getting up. He held out his hand to Elton who took it and stood up, then held his free hand out to Sam. The three of them went down the stairs in some sort of awkward duck train, and headed to the kitchen where Dean began cooking eggs, and Sam began making toast.  
Elton silently walked up behind Dean and leaned his head on his shoulder, his hands resting lightly on Dean's hips. Looking over at Sam, he saw the younger brother was pouting at them. Chuckling, Elton walked over to Sam and did the same to him, moving with him and he went around the kitchen. Dean smiled softly at the sight. He loved seeing them happy. He cared about them more than pretty much anything else in the whole world.  
When breakfast was finished, the three of them sat around the table, and ate and drank beer together. They laughed and talked for nearly an hour, when Dean looked over at Elton and grabbed his arm.

"You want to carry through with this?" He asked. Elton nodded, letting out a quiet "yes, daddy".  
"Carry through with what?" Sam questioned.  
"Well I had to make it up to Elton so I told him if I could kiss him in front of you, he could have his way with you." Dean replied nonchalantly.  
"Make what up to Elton? What did you do?" Sam took a drink from his beer.  
"Made him choke on my dick too hard." There was a loud sputtering noise as Sam spat his drink.  
"You what?" Sam exclaimed.  
"Made him choke on my dick too hard. Anyway," Dean turned to Elton and kissed him hard on the lips. "There. Now have at him," Dean said, gesturing to Sam.  
"Alright," Elton said with a smile. He got up and started to walk slowly towards Sam.  
"Oh shit. I'm really in for it, aren't I," Sam said under his breath. Elton walked to Sam's chair and sat on his lap, straddling him and kissing him once again. He reached his hands under Sam's shirt and started to run his hands over Sam's stomach and chest. Sam was unable to hold in his moan at the foreign contact. Giggling softly, Elton took off Sam's shirt entirely and began sucking at random on Sam's chest, leaving marks. He hooked his fingers in Sam's belt loops and lifted up, chuckling at how immediately his hips moved with him as he guided Sam to the ground. Elton sat down directly over Sam's crotch and grinded hard, earning a long moan from him. Sam squirmed as Elton massaged his dick through his jeans, when Elton suddenly stood up and sat back down at the table. He took a sip of his beer as Sam laid on the ground, breathless and confused. Dean simply laughed hysterically.  
"You're just gonna leave me like this? Lying on the ground as hard as a rock?" Sam shouted at the ceiling.  
"Tough luck Sammy," Dean said as he gestured for Elton to come closer.  
"Don't think your luck is any better," Elton said as he took a swig from his bottle. Dean settled back in his chair, feeling defeated, as Sam laughed at him.  
"Oh shut up. Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Elton stood up suddenly.  
"I want to go on a walk." He started upstairs to get into suitable clothes. Both Sam and Dean let out a low whistle as he walked away.  
"I love it when he gets demanding like that," Dean said a bit loudly, hoping Elton would hear.  
When Elton came back, he had Dean's shirt in hand, and slid it over his arms. He began buttoning it up, starting at the bottom, and kissing Dean's stomach as he buttoned each one. Sam's breath hitched as he watched.  
The three of them set off for the park, leaving Dante at home. They walked for hours, not much to the brother's excitement, but they decided it was worth it for Elton. They loved watching his eyes light up whenever he saw a new thing he liked. Whether it was an animal, or the sky, or something he simply found pretty, they were drunk on the sight of him. Eventually, the brothers had to leave, and as a parting gift, they both got a kiss from Elton.  
Elton practically skipped his way home. The combination of everything that had happened since last night left him overjoyed. However, when he got home, he saw Lucifer waiting for him on his doorstep.  
"I know it's not Thursday, but I just had to say something and I couldn't wait," Lucifer said when Elton got close.  
"I, well, okay." Elton let Lucifer inside, and they took a seat across from each other on the floor of the living room.  
"So? What is it?" Elton questioned.  
"I saw you last night. And this morning. You're a real slut you know that?"  
"Why does it matter to you," Elton mumbled.  
"Why does it matter to me? You're just another soul," Elton looked slightly hurt at that sentence. "I guess it's cause, well, it was hot. I enjoyed it."  
"Okay, but why are you bringing it up?" Elton was blushing slightly, embarrassed that Lucifer had seen that.  
"I guess just to tell you that even though you're just another slutty human, you make it really hot." Lucifer disappeared and reappeared right behind Elton, and licked a thin stripe up his neck.  
"Until Thursday."  
And with that, Lucifer was gone.

***

The days leading up to that Thursday were blank and boring, aside from the sneaked kisses from Sam and Dean. However, the second school was over on Thursday, Elton was beaming as he ran out the door, finding Lucifer's car parked in the same place. Even though Lucifer didn't always say the most kind things, Elton still enjoyed his time with him a lot.  
Lucifer opened the passenger door of his car to let Elton in.  
"You wore the outfit," he pointed out.  
"Um, yeah, I did," Elton replied, looking down at the sweater.  
"You look like a kitten." Elton frowned.  
"Oh no, that was meant to be a good thing. Kittens are cute and soft." Lucifer defended.  
"So what do you want to do? You want to go to the park maybe? Take a walk?" Lucifer asked. Smiling softly at him, Elton nodded. Lucifer nodded back in satisfaction, and walked around the car to get in the driver's seat. Elton stared out the window as they drove. Concerned, Lucifer glanced over a few times before he spoke.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Elton's head lifted to look at him, then he put it back down and stared out the window again.  
"Thinking about?"  
"Nothing. Just what you said." Elton buried his head into his arm.  
"On Saturday?" Elton nodded softly. "Well I meant it."  
"Which part?" His head lifted slightly.  
"All of it."  
"Mm. I'm just another soul." Elton's head dropped back down. The last minutes of the drive were silent.

Lucifer parked the car and they both got out, as Elton put on a smile. They walked in comfortable silence, until they found a park bench and sat down. Lucifer spoke first.  
"So how many friends do you have?"  
"Two," came Elton's short response.  
"Three," Lucifer corrected. Elton looked at him in wonder, but said nothing.  
"So, how about your parents. What's the deal with them?"  
"Um, well, my mother's dead," Lucifer's face fell slightly, "and my father is a drunkard who hits me cause I'm gay, and somehow still has a steady job." Lucifer rested his arm on the back of the bench, lightly touching the back of Elton's arm with his fingertips.  
"I didn't expect that kind of answer." Elton shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter." Lucifer opened his mouth to contradict him, but decided against it.  
"So, what do you like, pastel aesthetic teen?" Lucifer asked. Elton spent a few moments thinking.  
"Say anything and everything," Lucifer prompted, trying to hurry up the process.  
"Um, well, I like going on walks, listening to music, looking at the sky."  
"Anything else?"  
"Well I like dick, if that's what you're getting at." Lucifer nearly choked.  
"That's, that's, a good answer," Lucifer stammered quietly. Elton leaned his head back and stared at the sky, as if nothing had happened.  
They spent the next hour and a half walking and talking about nothing in particular, until Lucifer decided it was time Elton got home.  
He stopped the car a block away from Elton's house, and let him out. Elton leaned against the car, sticking his head inside.  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah sure," Lucifer said, playing it off, looking out his window.  
"No, look at me," Elton grabbed his chin and turned his head toward him. "Thank you."  
"Yeah, you're welcome." Elton smiled, closed the car door, and began jogging down the street to his house.

He opened the front door slowly, to find himself face to face with his father.  
"You better not have been out being a cocksucking whore."  
"No sir," Elton answered quietly, looking down.  
"What was that?"  
"No sir," he said louder.  
"Like I believe that." His father's fist connected with his jaw, and before he knew what had happened, he was on the floor with a boot in his stomach. Elton simply laid there as his father unloaded a few more hits and insults on him, then waited until he was sure he was gone before he got up. A bit dizzy, he ran up the stairs as quietly as possible, then collapsed onto his bed. Only five minutes had passed, though it felt like hours, before his phone began ringing. One look at the caller id and he managed a smile, answering the phone.  
"Sam! What's up?"  
Elton's smile immediately disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also spicy in one spot and has sorta graphic violence a bit later, skip if you want to

Sam was crying. Softly, but still crying.  
"What's wrong?" Elton questioned.  
"I, we're, my dad said we're moving," Sam managed to get out. Elton felt the tears start to sting his eyes.  
"M-moving? When?"  
"Yeah, we leave in a week."  
"Can I see you guys before then?" Elton asked, unsure of what else to say.  
"We'd die if we couldn't." There was a pause, then Elton heard Dean's voice.  
"Elton?"  
"Dean?" Elton felt a few tears start to fall.  
"Listen to me baby. We're gonna do everything we can to see you whenever we can before we leave, and even after. You hear?" Elton nodded, as if Dean could hear it.  
"Mmhm." It was all Elton could manage through the tears.  
"I hate to put this option on the table, but if our dad doesn't let us go see you," Elton choked up at that thought. "Listen to me. If he doesn't let us, remember this. This is more important than anything. I love you. Sam loves you. We'll always be here, even if it's only through the phone. Can you remember that for me?"  
"Yes sir," Elton said quietly.  
"Oh baby, don't say it like that. Not now. Makes me feel like I'm your father."  
"Yes Dean," Elton corrected. "I love you. Both of you. I'll never forget."  
"Okay." He could hear Dean's dad yelling in the background.  
"Don't say okay, it means you have to go," Elton said, more tears streaming down his face.  
"I, I do have to go. But I promise I'm always here. You can call me anytime." Dean began to choke up too. "I really have to go. I love you."  
He hung up and Elton whispered his "I love you too" to an empty room.

***

That Sunday, by some miracle, Elton's father let Sam and Dean come over for a while. The three of them sat on Elton's bed in silence, each trying not to break down, until Elton finally did. He threw himself into Dean's arms, pulling Sam with him. They sat there for a long time. Elton in Dean's lap with Dean's arms around him and his arms around Sam, the three of their heads pressed together. But it wasn't long before Elton was sobbing a violent, gasping, wretched sob, grasping at whatever he could find of Sam and Dean's. A jacket sleeve, a wrist, a leg, anything that told him they were still there. At least for now.  
After a while, when Elton calmed down, he pressed his lips gently to Sam's, then Dean's, then he sat up and nodded with finality.  
"What?" the brothers said in unison.  
"This might be my last chance, so I want you to take me," Elton answered.  
"Like, take you, take you?" Dean asked, gesturing downward. Elton nodded.  
"B-by who?" Sam asked, hesitantly.  
"Both," Elton said with a shrug. "Unless you don't want to."  
"Oh trust me, we want to," Dean began, "but are you sure? I mean your dad's downstairs and-" Elton cut him off.  
"I'm sure, daddy," Elton said, emphasizing the "daddy". Dean gave a low groan in the back of his throat.  
"I'll be gentle, baby," Dean said as he leaned forward to kiss Elton. He reached for the hem of Elton's shirt and lifted it up in one motion, then did the same with his own. In an effort to not take too long, in case they got caught, they all stripped down completely, whether by their own hand or not.  
Dean put three fingers to Sam's mouth.  
"Why don't you make it nice and comfortable for him, Sammy," Dean said as Sam began getting his fingers soaked. Elton gave a soft groan at the sight, and at Dean's reassuring hand on his inner thigh. After a few moments, Dean pulled out his fingers and slowly pushed one inside Elton.  
Both Elton and Dean gasped as Sam lowered his head down on Elton's hardening cock. Slowly, Dean added a second finger, thrusting them a few times so Elton could adjust before adding the third. Elton squirmed and whimpered beneath the brothers.  
"S-sam, I'm gonna, I'm," Elton couldn't manage enough words before he came in Sam's mouth.  
"Wait, don't swallow yet," Dean told Sam, as he pulled his head up and connected their lips, gathering all of Elton's cum into his own mouth and swallowing. Sam shivered at the feeling, giving a soft moan and blushing hard right after. Dean chuckled.  
"It's alright Sammy, don't be embarrassed," Dean turned to Elton, "You ready? You're gonna have to be real quiet."  
"Yes, yes please," Elton moaned breathlessly. As Dean pulled out his fingers, Sam grabbed his wrist and shoved the fingers into his mouth once again, tasting Elton. Dean gave a low whistle.  
"Careful there Sammy, you never know what could happen next." Sam shivered as Dean lined his dick with Elton's ass and began pushing in slowly. Shifting up, Sam planted his lips on Elton to quiet the moan he was letting out. When Dean bottomed out, he gave Elton a bit to adjust.  
"Dean, move," Elton demanded, then went back to kissing Sam. Letting out a moan, Dean began to thrust in and out, slowly getting faster. After a few moments, he slammed into Elton and came deep inside him. He looked up at Sam, who currently had a mouthful of Elton's tongue, and was melting under his fingertips against his neck.  
"You're up, Sammy," Dean said, leaving a light smack on Elton ass and sliding forward to switch places with Sam.  
When Sam got to the end of the bed, he saw Dean's cum slowly leaking out of Elton and nearly lost it. Unable to help himself, he licked a stripe over Elton ass. Elton jolted so hard, Dean nearly had a heart attack.  
"You alright?" Dean asked, worried.  
"Oh I'm more than alright. That was amazing," Elton answered, lost in lust. Chuckling, Sam did it again, earning a stifled moan, before lining his dick to Elton's hole. As Sam pushed in slowly, Dean leaned down to kiss Elton. Elton kissed back for a few moments, before pushing him up and grabbing at his thigh, trying to get him closer.  
"Are you meaning," Dean gestured at his dick with a questioning look. Elton nodded.  
"Yes, daddy. May I?" he asked, trying to look as innocent as possible as Sam pushed the last bit of his cock inside him.  
"You're gonna be the death of me," Dean groaned as he scooted closer. Elton took Dean's semi hard cock in his mouth, and began bobbing up and down slowly.  
"I'm gonna move now. That alright?" Sam asked. Elton nodded, then groaned around Dean's dick as Sam began slowly going in and out. On impulse, Dean put his hand on the back of Elton's head, but quickly removed it, not sure if Elton would be okay with it. Elton caught Dean's hand and laced their fingers together, before putting his hand back on his head. He stopped moving his head and looked up at Dean, nodding, who groaned in the back of his throat.  
"I'll be gentle baby, I promise." Dean began slowly and softly fucking Elton's mouth. At the other end of the bed, Sam gave a particularly faster thrust, as if to remind Elton he was still there. It worked well, causing him to moan over Dean's cock, sending vibrations through Dean's whole body.  
Elton reached one hand up and tapped twice on Dean's, moving his head faster. Getting the cue, Dean began to thrust faster, earning another low hum from Elton. Sam's thrusts became more shallow and quick as he got close to his climax.  
"Elton, I'm, I'm coming," Sam exclaimed as he buried himself in Elton's ass and climaxed. He moved to pull out, but Elton grabbed his thigh, holding him still. Getting close to his climax as well, Dean began thrusting faster into Elton, and finally came down his throat. Elton swallowed, then spoke.  
"Dean, there's a black box under my bed, will you grab it?" Dean, still a bit breathless, nodded and got on the floor to find the box. He offered it to Elton, who opened it and pulled out a butt plug. Sam's mouth dropped a bit as Elton offered it to him. He just stared not taking it. Finally Dean stepped in and took it, then pulled Sam back and immediately shoved it in, earning a small moan from Elton. Dean wiggled it around a bit, smirking at the way it made Elton gasp and shudder, before grabbing his hands and pulling him to a sitting position.  
"You pleased?" Dean asked.  
"Pleased is an understatement. However there is something I want to do real quick." Elton answered.  
"What might that be?" Sam said, standing with his arms hugging himself. Elton leaned forward and dropped to his knees, shuffling toward Sam. He gasped as Elton took his cock in his mouth, melting under the foreign experience.  
"Never had a blow job before, have you Sammy?" Dean asked, laughing, as he kneeled behind Elton. He gripped Elton's hips with both hands and pulled out the plug and set it down next to Elton's knee, his breath ghosting over Elton's hole. Elton shivered, then groaned softly as Dean licked a quick stripe over his hole. Dean chuckled.  
"You think that feels good?" Dean licked the rim of Elton's ass once, before pushing his tongue past the used muscle. Elton moaned long and loud around Sam's cock, causing him to drop to one knee. Reaching his hand through Sam's legs, Elton pushed the tip of one finger into his ass. Sam practically yelped, before it turned into a moan and he put down his other knee. As Dean continued lapping at Elton's ass, and Elton continued bobbing his head up and down over Sam's dick, Sam found himself lowering himself further onto Elton's finger without even thinking about it.  
Elton chuckled as he reached back with the other hand to grab the butt plug. He snuck his finger out of Sam, and shoved the plug in its place, causing him to cum almost immediately. Leaning over, Sam bit Elton's shoulder to keep himself from crying out in pain and pleasure. Pulling Sam's face to his, Elton kissed him, pushing his cum into his mouth. Dean stopped his actions to watch, letting out a low groan and slowly stroking his cock. Going back over to the box, Elton pulled out another plug, slightly bigger than the last.  
"You want to do the honors?" Elton offered it to Dean, who took it, before turning his ass to him. He shoved it in quick with no mercy, earning a loud gasp. Grabbing Sam by the hips, he pulled both of them towards him and twisted at the plugs inside them, both of them groaning. Dean grabbed their arms and twisted them to face him, then planted to kiss to both of their foreheads, mumbling "I love you". They sat there for a long moment, before Elton spoke.  
"I guess we should get dressed," he said with a twinge of disappointment. The three of them slowly got dressed, and slowly said their goodbyes.

***

The Tuesday of that week was more eventful than Elton expected, not in a good way. It seemed Brian had had some time to heal up, and Elton was approached by the dick posse once again, near an alley this time.  
"What happened last time, that wasn't very nice of your friends. However, I heard they're leaving soon. That's perfect," Brian said, smiling wickedly. Elton winced at the mention of Sam and Dean leaving. It hurt bad enough, but he hadn't even thought about that part. Once they left, he'd have no one. Well, he had Lucifer, but he wouldn't be around enough to protect him 24/7. He had to be busy doing something when he wasn't with Elton.  
"We, uh, we decided to give you a little taste of what will go down when they're gone," Brian continued, "we even brought them here to watch, so they'd know too." On cue, Sam and Dean were brought through the crowd created by the dick posse, each of the brothers being held by the arms by two guys each.  
"I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll spit them out in single file," Dean spat through his teeth.  
"Maybe," Brian said as he waved his hand. Immediately, a guy, much bigger than Elton, came up behind him and grabbed him by the arms, pinning them behind him, then forced him to his knees. Elton barely tried to struggle, knowing he couldn't get out. Sam's struggling had weakened slightly, but Dean was still rearing, his pistons not slowing for a second.  
Another guy from the dick posse came up and kicked Dean hard in the gut. Elton yelped as Dean's head drooped forward. Walking up to Elton, Brian cracked his knuckles before landing a punch on Elton's temple, feeling the skin split. Another punch on the other side. A kick to the stomach, a punch to the nose, making a sickening crunching noise, a kick to the thigh. Elton was used to it, and barely made a sound. A groan here and there, but nothing more than that.  
"I can tell, that this doesn't hurt as much," Brian strolled towards Sam as blood dropped down Elton's face, "As when I do this." His fist caught Sam's jaw in a hard swing, a small crackling sounding. Elton lurched forward.  
"Stop! They're not a part of this!" He exclaimed. Brian laughed.  
"Thanks to that reaction, they are now. Get him on his knees." It took quite a bit of effort, but Sam finally fell to his knees, thanks to a hard kick in the back of his knee. Brian looked back at Elton with a bloodthirsty grin, before slamming his fist into Sam's temple. He landed his heel on Sam's shoulder, and Sam nearly screamed, feeling his shoulder roll out of place.  
Brian chuckled as he walked slowly toward Dean. Elton sat back on his heels, feeling defeated. He knew that any reaction he gave was exactly what Brian wanted. Elton hung his head and thought to himself. "Lucifer, if you ever want to make another surprise visit, now's the time." Elton knew it'd do no good, but it was all his could do. He stared down at his knees as he heard the first punch landing somewhere on Dean.  
"Hey! Lift his head! I want him to see this," Brian said smoothly. Elton found his head wrenched up as the guy behind him yanked on his hair, getting a full view of Sam and Dean. Sam had blood trickling down his temple, and beginning to appear where his shoulder was kicked. Dean, now on his feet, had a bit of blood pooling on his cheekbone, but seemed otherwise untouched.  
Rearing his leg back, Brian started a wild, swinging, roundhouse sort of kick, and ended it on Dean's left thigh. His leg gave out for a moment, before he gained control again and stood straight again, but putting slightly less weight on his left side.  
"Are you willing to take a beating for Elton?" Brian asked Dean, as he punched him hard in the jaw.  
"I'd take a bullet," he answered, before spitting blood at Brian's shoes.  
"Let's test that theory," Brian said, pulling out a pistol from the waistband of his jeans.  
"You got a permit for that? Seems a bit illegal. Come on you wouldn't shoot," Dean joked.  
"Would I not?" Brian retorted, shoving the barrel against Dean's jaw, the impact drawing a bit of blood. Elton gasped.  
"You know the safety's on, right?" Dean said. Brian cursed and reached to turn it off, when there was a yell behind him. He whipped around to see a man, Lucifer, with one arm around the throat of the man who had been holding Elton, the other shoving a gun under his chin.  
"I'll have you know I already have the safety off," the man said in a steely voice. "And I'm definitely not afraid to shoot."  
"You wouldn't," Brian said through his teeth.  
"Wouldn't I?" Lucifer quickly moved the gun to point at the guy's foot, and pulled the trigger. Screaming, the guy was down in seconds, holding his foot, which was quickly spilling out blood. Lucifer pointed the gun in the direction of the guys who were holding Sam and Dean, who all let go immediately. He let off another shot, grazing the side of Brian's thigh.  
"Leave now, and I may find it in me not to shoot all of you." With that, everyone was scrambling to the car, nearly forgetting about Brian and the other guy who was shot.  
Lucifer rushed to Elton, his head leaning into Lucifer's stomach, too weak to hold it up.  
"Hey, hey, talk to me. You alright?" Elton nodded, before coughing up a bit of blood onto Lucifer's pants.  
"Let's get you home, all three of you. Can you walk?" Lucifer asked Dean.  
"Well enough," came his response.  
"Will you help him then?" Lucifer gestured to Sam. Dean nodded and crouched down next to Sam, putting his arm around him and lifting up slowly. Sam hissed at the pressure against his shoulder.  
"Wait, his shoulder seems to be dislocated. Let me." Lucifer grabbed Sam's shoulder and set it, simultaneously using some angel mojo to lessen the pain a bit. With that, Lucifer went back to Elton, leaning down to pick him up bridal style. Lucifer caught up to Sam and Dean.  
"You guys got a way to get home?" He asked.  
"My car's around the corner. Hey, uh, will you walk with me for a sec. I got something to say to you. In private." Lucifer nodded and they walked to Dean's car. Well, Lucifer walked. Sam and Dean sort of hobbled.  
When Sam was safely in the car, and Elton was sitting on the sidewalk leaning against it, Lucifer and Dean walked down the street a bit.  
"Hey, so I don't exactly know who you are, but I'm assuming you and Elton know each other, that right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Then you got to promise me something. For Elton."  
"Anything."  
"You got to promise me, that you'll always be there when things like this happen. Promise me that you'll always protect him. 24/7. I don't care, if you have a job, or a family, or anything else you need to do. You and I should both know that he is more important than that. I don't want to come back sometime, and see that." Dean pointed at Elton, bloody and bruised. "I want to see him in perfect condition. Inside and out. Got that?"  
"Always."  
Dean nodded and they walked backed towards the car. Lucifer picked up Elton again, and Dean left a soft kiss on Elton's lips, not caring who saw. He got in the driver's seat, and drove off towards home to get him and Sammy cleaned up.  
In a few moments, Lucifer had zapped him and Elton to Elton's room. He laid Elton down on his bed, and touched his forehead softly, healing him completely. Elton's face instantly softened, no longer in pain. He kneeled down next to the bed.  
"Wow, I should have you around more often," Elton joked softly.  
"Shh," Lucifer quieted. "Sleep. You need it."  
"Yeah, okay," Elton said weakly. Lucifer left a kiss on Elton's forehead.  
"Hey, wait, I almost forgot," Lucifer reached for his pocket. "I brought you something." He pulled out a ruby and showed it to Elton, who's face lit up a bit.  
"That's so pretty, I love it. Thank you," Elton said softly.  
Lucifer grabbed one of Elton's hands gently and kissed his palm, before pressing the ruby into it, curling Elton's fingers around it and setting his hand back down.  
"Now sleep."  
Lucifer leaned his head onto Elton's stomach, his hand on Elton's arm, feeling Elton breathe. When he figured Elton was asleep, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is probably my favorite for its own reasons, but I will give a heavy trigger warning. It's a shorter chapter, but towards the beginning there is a blood/cutting kink and pretty soon after that there is a detailed description of suicide. I get that this kind of thing can be a touchy subject and a lot of people don't like it, so I will put a summary at the end of the chapter so you can just skip to that if you don't want to read it.

That Thursday was pretty much the worst day Elton had ever had, and that was saying something. When school ended, Sam and Dean shared their final tears and their final kisses with Elton, before they really did have to leave. Dean reminded Elton one last time that he and Sam loved him, and that they would see each other again one day, before they left for their car.

Elton gave himself enough time to stop crying, and hopefully not look like he had been, before going out to meet Lucifer, putting on a cold, steely look instead of a sad, hurt one. 

Elton whipped open the door to Lucifer's car, parked in the same spot as always, and got in. Slamming the door shut, he leaned against the car.

"You alright? You look as mad as a boiled owl," Lucifer said. Elton simply scowled and said nothing.  
"You gonna talk to me?" Lucifer pressed.  
"Just drive, will you?" Elton shouted. Lucifer was stunned, and took a few moments to come back to himself before putting the car into drive. After a few minutes of silence and driving, Lucifer spoke again.

"You really should tell me what happened. You'll feel better."  
"So it'll make me feel better if I say my only friends just moved three states away? And I'm now the biggest target in school? Damn I feel a hell of a lot better! Thank fuck you're such a therapist!" Elton shouted again.  
"I, I guess that doesn't always work," Lucifer said, unsure of what else to say. Elton pointed at an alley a bit ahead.  
"Park there."  
"I-" Lucifer began.  
"Now!" Without saying another word, Lucifer pulled into the alley and put the car in park.  
"Now what?" Lucifer asked quietly. Without warning, Elton grabbed Lucifer's face and kissed him hard. After a few moments, Lucifer pulled back, breathless and surprised.

"If you want to have an angry, depressed make out session, I'm happy to oblige, in the backseat," he breathed out.  
"Well let's go then." Elton opened his door to get in the back, and Lucifer let out a whistle before doing the same.

Within seconds of the both of them getting in the backseat, Elton was on top of Lucifer, their lips connected. Lucifer had a bruising grip on Elton's hips, and Elton was carding his hands through Lucifer's hair. Lucifer pushed Elton back a bit.

"You wanna know what makes me feel better after things like that?" Elton nodded softly. Lifting himself up slightly, Lucifer took off his shirt and settled back down, then held out his hand, a stiletto knife appearing. 

"Have at me," Lucifer said with confidence. Hesitantly, Elton took the knife.  
"Do you mean," Elton rested the blade against Lucifer's chest. He nodded.  
"Will it hurt?" Elton asked.  
"Only if you want it to."  
Elton made an experimental cut across Lucifer's pec. He hissed lightly.

"That's, that's good," Lucifer smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting them roll back. Elton cut again, a bit deeper this time, next to the last one, watching the blood pool. Blowing out a breath, Lucifer shivered, and Elton felt a rush of excitement. Starting at Lucifer's sternum, Elton made long, deep slice, straight down to his waistband. Lucifer sucked in a breath and laughed gently.

"That's golden. Keep going as long as you want Kitten." Elton began making more and more cuts, in specific places now. Lucifer's shoulders pushed back against the seat on impulse. Elton made a cut lining each of his ribs. He made straight, horizontal lines across Lucifer's entire chest.  
Laying the blade against one of the tendons in the front of Lucifer's neck, Elton looked up at him for permission. Lucifer nodded breathlessly, and Elton cut, tracing the outside edge of the tendon, doing the same to the adjacent one.

By the time Elton was finished, Lucifer had about as much cut skin as he had uncut skin over his torso. Each one was a bit puffy and pink around the edges, and was lined with dots of blood.

"That," Lucifer began, out of breath, "was amazing. We need to do that again some time."  
"Anytime," Elton responded, and he began leaving a soft kiss on each and every one of the cuts. Squirming, Lucifer was overcome with pleasure. 

When Elton was finished, he leaned forward and rested his head on Lucifer's collarbone, kissing it softly and leaving a print of blood. Lucifer hissed at the feeling of Elton's shirt against the cuts, but quickly relaxed and rested a hand on Elton's head.  
"You feel a bit better?" Lucifer said softly.  
"A bit." 

They laid like that for a good half hour, until they decided it was probably time to get Elton home. Elton helped Lucifer into his shirt, then they slowly got back into the front seat of the car.  
Parking a block away from Elton's house, Lucifer turned to him.  
"I'll be upstairs, alright?" He stuck out a pinky. Elton took it and nodded.  
"Alright." 

As Elton got out and began jogging home, Lucifer zapped himself to Elton's bedroom, where he waited until the door opened. The second Elton closed the door, Lucifer pinned him against it and connected their lips in a hard, biting kiss. When they broke away, Lucifer smiled gently.

"Couldn't help myself." Elton laughed softly and kissed him again. After a few moments, Lucifer grabbed Elton's hand and sat him down on the bed, glancing at the ruby he had given him resting on the nightstand. Under it, he spotted a book that caught his interest. He picked it up and studied it, the title reading something about war strategies.

"You like this kind of thing?" Lucifer asked, holding the book up to Elton, who nodded vigorously.  
"I like it a lot." Lucifer chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"You should rest. You need it. You've had a hard day." Elton nodded and laid back onto his side, facing Lucifer. Kneeling, Lucifer put his forehead to Elton's.

"Sleep well, Kitten." After a few minutes, Lucifer was gone.

***

That week leading up to Thursday was torture for both Elton and Lucifer, but more so Elton. Every day he was getting beat upon by Brian, or his father, or both on the same day. It was like they had made some sort of agreement to hit in the same places as the other person. Each day Elton could feel himself getting worse and worse. It was more difficult to get up in the mornings. More difficult to focus. More difficult do anything, frankly because he didn't want to. He hardly even paid attention to Dante anymore. Didn't have the energy. Didn't have the energy for anything.

Thursday came, and Lucifer couldn't wait to see Elton. He pulled up to the same parking spot as always, but frowned when he saw a piece of paper with the ruby on top, sitting on the sidewalk right in front of it. He parked the car and got out, taking a moment to look at the ruby before reading the note.

Hey, if you're reading this, I went home a bit early today.  
Come quick, I don't want to miss you. I'll be waiting in my room. And bring me back the ruby, would you?  
\- Elton 

Lucifer frowned, beyond worried. He wasted no time with driving, simply zapping himself to the staircase in Elton's house. Slowly but surely, he climbed the steps, afraid of what he'd find, not sure if it would be good or bad.

Slowly, he opened the door, and took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw. He would have fainted if he didn't know any better.  
Elton was on the ground, leaning against his bed, his knees pulled up, in the outfit Lucifer had given him. The sleeves of his sweater were pulled up, and his arms were littered with deep cuts, bleeding steadily, and bleeding a lot, a deep crimson red. There was an empty pill bottle by his feet. There was blood smeared on his face, presumably from wiping tears while he had blood on his hands. It was just a whole lot of blood. On his arms, dripping down to his hands, dripping onto the floor, pooling around him.

Lucifer rushed forward and collapsed in front of Elton.  
"No, no, no." Lucifer gave a steady string of "no" as he inspected Elton hurriedly. He reached for Elton's forehead, but Elton grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Lucifer reached with the other hand to find himself with the same outcome.  
"Let me heal you, dammit!" Lucifer shouted.  
"No. I don't want you to," Elton said weakly. Lucifer rested his head on Elton's knees, tears pooling, feeling defeated and empty.

"Hey, hey, think about it. I'll be down there, with you. And I'll be happy. And I'll be safe. Much more so than I would be here," Elton managed to say.  
"T-that's true but, but not like this. You can't go like this!" Lucifer yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey," Elton rested one bloody hand on Lucifer's face, "Promise you'll be there? Promise you'll be waiting for me?" His hand moved to hold out his pinky, his hand visibly shaking. Lucifer slowly took it in his.

"Yes. Of course. Do you not trust me?" Lucifer choked out between tears. 

Tears rolling down his face, Elton smiled, and it clearly took more effort than it should have. Slowly, his head leaned back, his eyes closed, and his hand grew slack in Lucifer's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much, Sam and Dean move away that Thursday, and Elton is very upset. Lucifer pushes him until he snaps, and they have an angry, spicy, kinky make out session in the backseat. The next Thursday, Lucifer finds a note from Elton saying to meet him at his house. Lucifer finds him bleeding out on the floor, and Elton dies to join Lucifer in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly it just get darker and more smutty from here on out so I'm just gonna stop warning you.. if you don't like it don't read it

When Elton opened his eyes, he was in a foreign place, but in familiar arms. Lucifer smiled down at him, cradling him in his lap, sitting on some kind of table.  
"Is this," Elton began.  
"Hell?" Lucifer finished. "Yes. It's much nicer for your case than anyone else's though."  
"Why?"   
"Because I love you, and I want you to be happy. Anything you want, you can have it," Lucifer answered.

"To what cost?" Elton questioned.  
"I simply want you with me always." Elton looked perplexed, sitting up.  
"Why?" He asked again. "I'm just another soul. I'm just another slutty human," Elton said quietly.  
"Maybe you're just another soul, but you're more than that to me, now."   
"I still don't quite get it." Lucifer slammed his hands down on the table, making a loud, ringing noise.  
"Just stay with me, alright?" He shouted, his expression turning cold. Elton visibly shivered, his body shrinking together on impulse. 

"Y-yes sir," Elton managed to say. Rolling Elton completely up and off his lap, Lucifer stood up, sighing loudly.  
"Don't," Lucifer turned and pointed a finger in Elton's direction, " Don't "sir" me. I'm not your father. I'm not here to hurt you. Don't ever, "sir" me." Lucifer's voice was almost comical, but it had a steely edge to it. Swinging his legs off the table and sitting up straight, Elton nodded, still a bit of fear in his eyes. Lucifer's expression melted as he walked back to Elton, falling to his knees in front of him and burying his head in Elton's lap. Slowly, Elton began to gently stroke Lucifer's hair, mumbling reassurances under his breath.

"I didn't, mean for it to come out like that," Lucifer said against Elton's thigh.  
"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. It's okay." Elton's fingers gently grazed Lucifer's cheekbone, before settling on his temple.  
"Come on, why don't you show me something?" Elton encouraged, trying to get Lucifer to think about something else.   
"Okay," Lucifer nodded, standing up and catching Elton's hand in his. 

They walked out the room, which now that Elton was looking at it, was filled with expensive things. Mostly furniture, a bit of artwork here and there, but the overall construction of the place looked very well done and expensive. Granted, none it was paid for, and was simply thought up, so one could put as much or as little as they want in a room like this, it wouldn't make any difference. 

Lucifer led Elton down a hallway, at the end of which was a gold door. Pushing it open, Elton gasped at what he saw.   
"That," Lucifer gestured to what Elton was looking at, "is hell." They seemed to be at the very top, looking down, and quite a sight it was. It appeared to be entirely made of red and black rock, and it was practically oozing blood, figuratively or literally, Elton didn't know. Countless people, souls really, were on the ground below them, slugging around as if they were in terrible pain, which they probably were. 

"It's a big ole bucket of fun ain't it," Lucifer said.  
"Definitely," Elton breathed. He pointed at one side of the area, where there were rows and rows of cages laid into the rock wall.  
"Oh that's, regrettably, where we torture souls," Lucifer said, trying to be nonchalant, scratching at the back of his neck with one hand.  
"That's exciting. Can I watch sometime?" Elton asked. Lucifer was slightly surprised at his enthusiasm.  
"Well then it's not regrettable, and yes, if you want to." Elton smiled softly up at Lucifer, and leaned against him, his head only reaching the older man's collarbone. Lucifer hadn't realized until now, how short and petite Elton was. He found Elton even more adorable than he did before. 

"Come on Kitten, you want to have some fun?" Lucifer asked, his fingertips sliding under the hem of Elton's sweater.  
"Um," Elton hesitated.  
"Come on, play with me," Lucifer whined, massaging Elton's hips underneath his sweater.   
"Okay," Elton concluded. He wasn't particularly in the mood, but he didn't want to upset Lucifer.   
Smiling, Lucifer began walking backwards towards the room they came from, pulling Elton along by his hips. Elton managed a smile so Lucifer wouldn't question, and lightly rested his hands on Lucifer's arms. 

When they reached the room, Lucifer guided Elton to the bed, situating himself on top of the younger boy. He sat on Elton's hips and leaned forward, their bodies pressed together, as their lips connected. Guiding Elton's hands above his head, Lucifer slipped his tongue into Elton's mouth.

They had barely been kissing for a minute when there was a loud knock at the door. Lucifer growled and got up.  
"Stay," Lucifer commanded Elton when he moved to get up as well. Elton laid back again, and put his hands back above his head. Throwing the door open, Lucifer yelled at whoever it was who had knocked.

"If whatever you're here to bother me about isn't ninety percent important, so help me you don't want to know what I'll do to you," Lucifer growled. The demon waiting outside shivered, and glanced at Elton laying on the bed. Elton colored slightly at being noticed in a situation such as this.

"It's uh, it's about, you know," the demon stammered, pointing up. Lucifer stepped into the hallways and closed the door, so Elton couldn't hear. Elton debated going to the door to listen, but also didn't want Lucifer to get upset again. The more rebellious part of him won, and he snuck over to the door, putting his ear against it, and peering through the crack. He was able to hear pretty well, and see most everything that was going on.

"It's not going so well," Elton heard the demon say. Lucifer growled.  
"What about it?"   
"Well, a lot of us are dying. The angels seem to have caught on to our techniques and safe houses."   
"Well then get new ones!" Lucifer shouted.   
"We don't know any. We need orders." Sighing, Lucifer massaged his temples with both hands.  
"Get out!" Lucifer shouted, and the demon ran off. Elton tried to get back to his spot on the bed, but Lucifer opened the door too fast. Stepping inside the room and closing the door, Lucifer sighed heavily.

"What did I specifically tell you?" Lucifer pounded a fist on the door as he said "specifically". Shrinking back, Elton looked down at the floor.   
"I, I'm sorry," Elton said quietly. Lucifer ran his hands through his hair as he walked with his back to Elton. He spun around to face Elton, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"You do what I tell you to! Understand?" He shouted. Elton nodded, fear in his eyes. "Clearly you don't! Fine! Do what you want! You don't have to be here!" Lucifer was practically screaming at Elton. 

There were a few moments of silence, before Elton ran for the door and down the hallway. He ran until there was no hallway left to run down, then sank to floor, putting his head in his hands. Before long, he was crying into his palms, tears running down his arms.

 

Lucifer stared at where Elton had been standing, his mind blank, feeling countless emotions all at once. He was angry that Elton hadn't listened to him, sad that Elton had left so easily, scared he was losing Elton, and many many other things that all tied back to Elton. Never in a million years did he think he would fall for a human. He didn't think he'd ever fall in love at all. Suddenly, Lucifer couldn't control himself. He sank to his knees as he let out a loud yell. Reaching for the small table near him, he picked up a vase and hurled it against the wall, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. He got back up to his feet and picked up the table, throwing that too. 

The room was erupting with noise, from Lucifer's yelling, to him picking up anything he could, and throwing it as hard as he could. Everything that had once been in perfect condition was now broken in multiple pieces. The bed was cracked down the middle, framed artwork was on the floor in pieces, couches tipped over with the feet broken off, tables shattered. The entire room looked like a tornado had come through. And in the middle of it all, was Lucifer, on the floor, weeping.

 

Elton had found his phone and earbuds in his pocket, and when he faintly heard Lucifer yelling and things breaking, he immediately turned on his music. The song that came on first immediately made him think of Sam and Dean. Tears fell as the chorus began.

*This is the last night you'll spend alone*  
*Look me in the eyes so I know you know*  
*I'm everywhere you want me to be*   
Elton was shaking so much he could hardly keep himself up. He never admitted to himself how much he desperately missed the brothers, but now it was all he could think.  
*The last night you'll spend alone*  
*I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go*  
*I'm everything you need me to be*  
Unable to do anything else, Elton listened to song after song, and cried.

After about 20 minutes, Lucifer began considering going to find Elton, but quickly decided against it. Another 10 minutes passed, and he convinced himself to get up and find him. He slowly began walking through the hallway, when he began hearing voices. There was a muffled cry, and three other voices, one female, two male. He began walking slower, sneaking around corners, getting closer to the voices, when he heard a cry.

"Stop! Please, stop" he heard a voice say, clearly trying to be loud, but too weak to do so. It took him a moment, before he realized the voice was Elton's.

His hands curled into fists as he pounded down the hallway, his feet echoing through the empty space. When he turned the last corner, he saw Elton, a bit bruised and bloody, being held by the two men. The woman was standing in front of him, blood on her knuckles. She leaned towards Elton.

"Come on, beg some more. I love it when they beg," she said, before kissing him on the lips. Lucifer's blood boiled as he stormed towards them and whipped the girl backwards, holding her by the throat. Within seconds, the two guys had let go of Elton, and were gone. Lucifer held the girl against the nearest wall and landed punch after punch on her face. When he let go, she sank to the ground. Dragging her behind him, he walked to the doors that lead out of the hallway and threw her out of them. 

When Lucifer turned around, Elton was on the ground, tears running down his face. Lucifer's face fell as he dropped to his knees next to Elton, and pulled him into his arms. Elton flinched away at first, but after a moment, relaxed into Lucifer's embrace and cried against his shoulder.  
"Oh Kitten, I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't mean to. It's okay, I took care of them." Lucifer repeated soft reassurances for a long time, as he held Elton close to his chest.

***

Dean slowly put down the phone, his face frozen in shock. He could barely think.  
"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sam called out from across the room, while he was pouring over his homework on the table.   
"I, it's, he,"   
"What? Spit it out Dean." 

"It's Elton," Dean managed to choke out, before tears began streaming down his face. Sam stood up suddenly, moving toward his brother.  
"What about Elton?" Sam asked skeptically.  
"He, he killed himself," Dean whispered through sobs.  
"W-what?" Sam stuttered, his legs going weak.  
"His dad found him, yesterday, b-bleeding out on his bedroom floor." Sam fell to his knees.

"No. No. No way. He couldn't. No," he began repeating "no", and variations of it, under his breath. Dean pulled him into a brotherly hug as Sam cried on his shoulder.   
"I can't do it. I can't do this without him. I can't do this without the thought of seeing him again," Sam said quietly.  
"Don't say that. I need you here with me," Dean said against Sam's hair.  
"I just can't," Sam whispered.

***

After a long while, Elton had stopped crying. He and Lucifer were simply leaning into each other, in silence, feeling one another breathe. Lucifer leaned down to leave a soft kiss on Elton's forehead. Grabbing Lucifer's chin gently, Elton guided their lips together. They held there for a long time, lips gently connected but not moving. Eventually, Lucifer broke the kiss, hovering his face over Elton's as he spoke.

"I'll give you anything you want, Kitten. Anything." Sam's eyes watered a bit.  
"I want you. But I want Sam and Dean with me too." Lucifer's face showed a small frown.  
"I'll still be yours. I'll do whatever you want. I just want them here with me. I miss them so much. It's been so long. At least it feels like it has. It feels like it's been years and years." A single tear found it's way down Elton's cheek, until Lucifer wiped it away.

"Alright, Kitten. But they have to agree to give me their souls. If they agree to that, they'll be with you. You can have your way with them, but at the end of the day you're still mine. And don't make me have to remind you." Lucifer growled the last bit, emphasizing how much he meant it. Elton nodded emphatically.  
"Yes s-" He stopped himself before he could finish the "sir", and shrunk back from Lucifer's lap, afraid he would be upset. Lucifer pulled him back in.

"Don't worry Kitten, I'm not mad yet. Besides, you don't have much else to call me. But you can call me whatever you want, just not that." Lucifer said, a bit upset.  
"Daddy?" Elton joked. Lucifer let out a low growl.  
"I like that."   
"Really? I was sorta kidding."   
"Doesn't matter. I like it. Call me that," Lucifer demanded.  
"Y-yes daddy," Elton stammered. Leaning forward, Lucifer locked their lips together again, but much more intense this time. 

Before long, Lucifer was on top of Elton, and it had become a wild, biting kiss, their tongues exploring one another's mouths. Breaking the kiss, Lucifer fisted his hand in Elton hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck, before latching himself onto it, sucking and biting. He left multiple marks from Elton's jaw down to his collarbone, while Elton was moaning and squirming beneath him. His shoulders pushed back into the tile floor underneath him as Lucifer ran his hands over the younger boy's chest. 

Elton sat up a bit to help Lucifer take his sweater off, then reached up to help Lucifer with his own shirt. Lucifer left a few more marks of Elton's chest, before putting his attention to his nipples, sucking and biting at them. Moaning, Elton brought one foot between Lucifer's legs and pushed it against his crotch, teasing him with friction. Lucifer immediately groaned and pushed his hips against Elton's leg. Elton continued rubbing on his crotch, slowly adding more pressure. Propping himself up on his hands, Lucifer looked Elton in the eyes, breathing quickly.

"Come on, don't just tease me, you're killing me," Lucifer breathed out. Laughing softly, Elton reached down and hooked his fingers in Lucifer's belt loops, flipping them over so he was on top. He scooted himself down until his head was near Lucifer's crotch, who let out a breath.

"Wow, didn't think my request would get me that much. I'm a lucky guy," Lucifer said, chuckling and leaning his head back and Elton undid his belt with his teeth. Elton took off Lucifer's jeans and boxers completely, freeing his already hard dick, and gripped his hips, looking up at him.  
"Damn straight."  
With that, Elton sunk his mouth down around Lucifer's cock, taking all of it. Lucifer gasped and bucked his hips up on impulse.

"Since when could you do that?" Lucifer breathed as Elton bobbed his head up and down. Looking Lucifer in the eyes through his lashes, Elton tried to look as innocent as possible. Well, as innocent as you can look while you're swallowing the devil's cock. Resting one hand on Elton's neck, Lucifer groaned low in his throat. 

Hoping to get a reaction, Elton began sucking much harder, digging his fingers into Lucifer's hips, who let out a long, loud moan. Elton smiled to himself at the success, and moaned around Lucifer's dick. After a few moments, Elton could tell Lucifer was nearing his climax, and sunk his mouth to the base of Lucifer's cock. Almost immediately, Lucifer came, moaning. Elton held his mouth there until he swallowed, then pulled his head away and scooted up so his head was on Lucifer's chest. Elton could feel Lucifer breathing hard.

"That. Was amazing," Lucifer said between breaths.  
"I'm glad my services were enjoyed," Elton said, chuckling.  
"You want to get paid for it?" Lucifer began lightly palming Elton's crotch, before Elton stopped his motions.  
"Not this time," Elton answered, still a bit upset and simply not in the mood.

"Come on, Kitten, let me pleasure you." Pouting, Lucifer began moving his hand against Elton with more speed and pressure.  
"Really. Not this time. Okay?" Elton gave Lucifer a gentle kiss on the cheek, hoping he wouldn't get upset. He watched as the light went out of Lucifer's eyes, and as a temporary barrier was put up.  
"Fine. Next time then." Lucifer said with a steel edge to his voice, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, the day after they had found out about Elton, Sam immediately shut himself in the bathroom. Dean sighed, sitting on the couch to stare into nothing. After a good ten minutes, he heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. It stayed on for a while.

"Sammy?" Dean called. When he heard nothing, he walked to the bathroom door, growing with worry.

 

"Sam?" he called through the door. When he didn't get an answer, and the faucet was still running, he decided it was worth it to invade. He tried the door handle, but it was locked.

"Sam! Open up! What's going on?" Dean shouted through the door. He began hearing some unrecognizable noises, but nothing that sounded good. Pulling out his lock pick, he got the door unlocked and threw it open. His head overloaded with panic at the sight.

Sam had his head upside down in the sink, letting the water from the faucet flow into his nose and mouth. Reaching towards him, Dean pulled Sam's head back, who immediately began coughing violently. Dean pulled him close. 

"Don't do that to me again, okay? I still need you here. Elton would want you here. Don't do that again, alright?" Dean whispered into Sam's hair, who nodded.

"Okay."

***

Elton woke up in his bed, recently fixed, with Lucifer's leg around his hip, holding him close. His stirring caused Lucifer to wake up slowly, grinding against Elton on impulse. 

"Lucifer," Elton called out softly.  
"Hm?" came the groggy response.  
"When can I see Sam and Dean?" Elton asked.  
"When I go get them," Lucifer said, more awake.  
"When will you go get them?" Elton's heart sank a little, as it could take a short time or a very long time for Lucifer to go to them.  
"When you beg me to fuck you," Lucifer stated nonchalantly. Elton was slightly taken aback, but not surprised.  
"Get me turned on enough and I just might," Elton replied.  
"Oh I will. How about tonight? I can't wait to know what you feel like," Lucifer growled in Elton's ear.  
"Only if you promise you'll go get them tomorrow morning." Elton stuck out his pinky in between their bodies, which Lucifer took in his own.   
"Deal."

Elton leaned his head further into the pillow, intending to fall back asleep, before he felt pressure on his lower region. Lucifer had moved his leg from on top of Elton's legs, to in between them, and was rubbing it against his crotch.  
"Can't even wait til tonight?" Elton asked, laughing softly.  
"Something like that," Lucifer said as he reached his hand into Elton's boxers and began stroking his dick. Moaning softly, Elton pushed against Lucifer's hand. After a while, when he could tell Elton was getting really into it, Lucifer stopped suddenly, standing up and stretching.  
"What was that?" Elton questioned, "Can't even finish what you started?"  
"Just trying to keep you on edge is all," came Lucifer's response as he walked in a wide circle. Elton grumbled to himself before getting up.  
"So that's how today's going to go. Peachy."   
"There's some tortures going on right now, want to go watch?" Lucifer asked, earning an eager nod from Elton. Opening a closet that was full of clothing, Lucifer gestured for Elton to get dressed.

It took a bit, but finally Elton was dressed in something he liked, and Lucifer snapped them to one of the cages where a soul was being held. When they appeared, the torturer stopped what he was doing to look at them.  
"Oh don't let me interrupt. Continue. He simply wants to watch," Lucifer said, and the torturer continued. 

Elton watched with curiosity as the torture continued, until he felt Lucifer press against his back. Leaning his head next to Elton's ear, Lucifer had his arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him close to his body. Elton could feel Lucifer's growing bulge against his lower back, and shivered with excitement.

"You feel that Kitten?" Lucifer growled into Elton's ear, who nodded. "That's for you. It's all for you. And you're gonna beg for it until your voice is gone. You're such a little cockslut, I bet you can't wait to feel me inside you. I bet you want me to pound you so hard you can't walk for two weeks. And when Sam and Dean see you, and they ask what's wrong, you'll have no choice but to tell them how much of a slut you are for my cock. Would you like that Kitten? I bet you'd let me take you right here, you want it so bad." 

Elton whimpered, feeling his erection start growing. He leaned his head back into Lucifer's collarbone.  
"Please Lucifer, just fuck me already," Elton whined softly.  
"Well, I was planning on making you wait longer, but I just can't resist you." Within moments, they were back in Elton's room, lips connected. 

Within moments, Elton was under Lucifer on the bed, both of their shirts thrown somewhere in the room. Lucifer's tongue was searching Elton's mouth, when suddenly he took off Elton's jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Elton gasped audibly.  
"Can't help it Kitten, I'm impatient," Lucifer said, shrugging.

He grabbed Elton's hips with both hands and moved to flip him over, before Elton stopped him, putting his hands on Lucifer's sides.  
"Wait, I, I want to," Elton let his hands trail downwards, hooking his fingers in the front of Lucifer's pants.  
"You want to touch me?" Lucifer lowered his head closer to Elton and dropped his voice. "You want to suck me off again?" Elton groaned and nodded slightly, and Lucifer smirked.  
"You just love how it feels don't you. My cock deep in your throat," Lucifer reached one hand up and began playing with Elton's mouth. Running his thumb over Elton's lips, massaging his jaw, hooking a finger or two against the inside of his cheek. Whimpering softly, Elton nodded.  
"Please, Lucifer, please let me. I really want to. I'll make it good, I promise," Elton whined.  
"I know you'll make it good, Kitten. I know. But, I didn't hear that right. Try again." Elton looked puzzled for a moment, confused at what Lucifer wanted, until it dawned on him.  
"Please, daddy, I want to," Elton said softly into Lucifer's ear, pulling him closer by the waist. Lucifer shivered with pleasure and excitement, letting out a low groan.  
"Oh yes baby, you can have anything you want if you keep saying it like that," Lucifer leaned his head against Elton's shoulder, softly biting at his neck, as he scooted his hips forward and slowly took off his pants and boxers.  
"How do you want me?" Lucifer asked softly. Elton thought for a moment, before propping himself up and pushing Lucifer back, settling him on his knees. 

He was sitting back on his heels, knees spread, hard dick on display. Elton inched forward slowly, trying his patience, which Lucifer did not appreciate.   
"Come on, Kitten, hurry up would you, I'm horny as fuck and I need you so bad," Lucifer pretty much whined. Reaching one hand out, he hooked his fingers and thumb behind Elton's jaw on both sides, pressing down lightly, coaxing him forward. Elton let himself be handled as Lucifer brought him close, then opened his mouth and pushed his head down onto his dick.

Elton wasted no time after that, bobbing his head up and down vigorously, burying his head entirely in Lucifer lap each time. Lucifer, on the other hand, was a moaning mess. Leaning back onto his hands, he was overcome with pleasure, nearing his climax. 

Sensing Lucifer was close, Elton lowered his head down the entire length of Lucifer's dick, and stayed there until he came.  
"Wait, Kitten, don't swallow yet," Lucifer said, pulling Elton's head off of him and leaning down to kiss him, transferring his cum back and forth. After a few moments, he pulled back and Elton swallowed.   
"Alright, now are you ready to feel me deep inside you?" Lucifer asked, his voice low.  
"Yes please, daddy," Elton moaned, then settled himself on his stomach, laying in the middle of the bed.

Before he knew what had happened, Elton felt one of Lucifer's fingers entirely inside him, thrusting in and out. He moaned loudly.  
"Damn, you're tight. Haven't you done this before?" Lucifer asked as he slipped in another finger.  
"O-on one o-occasion," Elton said through gasping, trying not to think about Sam and Dean. Lucifer gave a simple "hm" in response and smacked Elton's ass with his other hand, earning another gasp.

"Oh, Kitten, I bet you can't wait to feel my dick inside you. I can't wait. I can't wait to pound your ass so hard you won't walk the same." Lucifer growled as he lubed his dick, then replaced his fingers with it. 

Elton moaned long and loud as Lucifer pushed inside him, letting him adjust. Before long, Lucifer was thrusting in and out wildly as Elton was moaning under him.

Suddenly, Lucifer stopped completely, pulling out and laying down on his back next to Elton.  
"Wha-" Elton began, before Lucifer cut him off.  
"Come here Kitten," Lucifer said, pulling Elton closer and laying him on top of his chest. He pulled one of Elton's legs over to the other side of him, so he was straddling his stomach. It took Lucifer pushing Elton up and back for him to realize what Lucifer wanted. Elton gasped.  
"Oh, I've, I've never,"   
"Shh, Kitten, it's okay I'll take you through it, alright?" Lucifer settled his hands on Elton's hips and lifted them up a bit. Elton was a bit apprehensive, but eventually complied, hoping to please Lucifer. 

Scooting himself down, Elton hovered over Lucifer's crotch.  
"Come on baby, it's alright, you can do it. It'll feel great I promise," Lucifer coaxed as he began gently pushing Elton's hips down, lining up his dick with Elton's hole. Nodding slightly, Elton let himself be lowered onto Lucifer's cock. 

When Lucifer bottomed out, Elton let out a long moan.  
"That feel good, Kitten? Reaching all the places it didn't before?" Lucifer growled, pushing his shoulders back into the pillows.  
"Oh, fuck.. Fuck yes," Elton let out a long string of moans as Lucifer began lifting him up and settling him back down.   
"Shit, baby, you're a natural," Lucifer moaned.  
Before long, Elton was bouncing up and down, no guiding needed. Both men were overcome with pleasure. 

Lucifer lifted one hand to Elton's cock, stroking it quickly.  
"Fuck, Lucifer.. Oh yes," Elton whined as he neared his climax.   
"Oh fuck baby I'm close," Lucifer groaned out as Elton continued his up and down motions. Before long, Lucifer was coming inside Elton, and Elton was coming over his and Lucifer's stomachs.

Elton, out of energy, fell forward and laid on Lucifer's chest once he pulled out.   
"You did so good Kitten," Lucifer said quietly into Elton's ear, stroking his hair.   
"That was so good Lucifer. Thank you so much, daddy," Elton whined against Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Elton and turned them onto their sides, as they both fell asleep.

***

The brother's dad was on a trip, and wouldn't be home for a week, so they had a friend over. It had been about three weeks since Sam and Dean had first moved, and in that time they had met a boy. All he wanted to do was please the brothers, so they let him. Dean, seemed to he using him as a replacement for Elton, even thinking of them as practically the same person. A way of coping, he supposed. Sam, however, seemed practically in love. He relished in the company of their boytoy. It seemed to Dean that Elton no longer existed to Sam. Maybe that was his way of coping. If it didn't exist, it wasn't an issue. 

Dean sometimes found himself almost calling the boy Elton, even though that was far from his name. He just couldn't let go, even though he knew Elton was gone. He was still holding on to the hope they would see each other again.

Dean wasn't sure Sam remembered what Elton looked like.

Dean was sitting back in a chair, watching Sam be pleasured by their boytoy, who had Sam's dick halfway down his throat.  
"Oh, Cas," Sam moaned. Castiel smiled to himself, proud of Sam's responses, and continued bobbing up and down Sam's cock. After a few moments, Sam was coming, and Cas swallowed immediately.   
"Come here, Cas," Dean commanded from the other side of the room. Standing up, Cas took a moment to stretch his legs, his knees relaxing, before walking over to Dean, trying to be sexy. Castiel always took Dean as sort of a challenge he was trying to win. Sam had always come easy to Cas, but Dean was more difficult to win, as he was still stuck on Elton. Dean pleasured him just fine, and he pleasured Dean, but Dean always seemed to be looking through him instead of at him. Castiel tried everything he could for Dean to look at him for him instead of Elton. 

He always made a big show of taking his clothes off around Dean, and always took them off as soon as possible, then put them on at the last minute, showing himself off as long as possible. He put a bit more effort into pleasing Dean as much as he could, and in new, exciting ways. Exciting to Castiel, at least. He always did everything he could to get his attention, obeying everything he said. 

When Cas was in front of Dean, he immediately dropped to his knees.  
"What do you want, Dean?" Cas said smoothly.  
"On your feet, hands on the ground," Dean demanded.  
"Yes sir," Castiel said as he turned around, then jumped to his feet, leaving his knuckles touching the ground. He yelped when Dean pulled him backward, toward himself, without warning.

Suddenly, Dean had two fingers deep inside Cas, who was whining in pain and pleasure.  
"Dean," Castiel whimpered, "Dean that hurt."   
Dean growled in response, shoving in a third finger and curling them against Cas' prostate, causing him to give a high pitched moan.  
"Ow, Dean," Cas whined again. Dean sighed.  
"I'm sorry Cas," he said as he pulled out his fingers and gently grabbed Cas' hips with both hands. Leaning forward, licked a few times over Castiel's hole, making him a shuddering, moaning mess.

Dean smacked the backs of Castiel's knees, causing him to fall forward.  
"On your knees. Go back to Sammy," Dean commanded, and Castiel obeyed. 

When Cas reached Sam, he settled back on his knees, legs spread, waiting for instruction. Sam thought for a moment, before speaking.  
"How about you come sit on my lap?" Sam said. Cas nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yes please. In or out?"   
"Hm, you choose," Sam answered, settling back into his chair.  
"Thank you, Sammy," Cas said, emphasizing the "Sammy". He knew Dean hated it when other people called his little brother that, and he was hoping to get Dean's attention. He succeeded. Dean growled at him from across the room.  
"You know you're not supposed to call him that. Are you just begging for punishment? You're getting it anyway. Later," Dean said in a raised voice.  
"Yes sir," Castiel smiled as he leaned forward to unbutton Sam's jeans and pull down the zipper, pulling out his cock once again. He pumped it a few times to get it fully hard again, then sat on Sam's lap, settling his dick inside him.

"Mm, baby, I knew you'd pick in. You're just such a slut for my cock aren't you," Sam said quietly in Cas' ear, who moaned.  
"Yes, Sam. I'm just a little cockslut," he groaned in response, looking Dean in the eyes the whole time. Dean was beginning to get frustrated with Castiel. He stood up suddenly and stomped over to where Sam was sitting, Cas rocking back and forth on his lap.  
"Alright boytoy," Dean growled as he grabbed Castiel's arm with a bruising grip and wrenched him to his feet. "It's later. Time to accept your punishment like a good little cockslut." Dean began walking to his bedroom, towing Cas along with him.  
"Always, sir," Castiel smiled in response, excited to please Dean.

When they got to Dean's room, he threw Castiel on the bed with force.  
"Stay," Dean commanded as he reached under the bed to grab a shoebox. Cas had only had experience with said shoebox one or two times before, but it had never ended without him in pain. He began to grow more apprehensive than he was before.

"Not so cocky now are we, boytoy?" Dean asked, practically throwing the lid off the box. Cas merely whimpered in response, only now realizing how much he's in for it. 

Within moments, Castiel's hands were tied together behind his back, bruisingly tight, and he had a piece of cloth tied around his head, gagging him. Dean brought his hand down hard on the back of Castiel's thighs a few times, before he moved to his ass. He left red mark after red mark on Cas, causing a few tears to slip out of his eyes. 

Cas turned his head to see Dean reaching into the shoebox again, and pulling out a particularly large dildo. It was longer and thicker than both of the brother's dicks, and he wondering how on earth it was going to fit inside him. He let out another whimper, louder this time.  
"You see that, boytoy?" Dean asked, holding the dildo in front of Cas' face, "That's going inside you, nice and deep. And you're gonna love it, right?" Dean growled out the last bit, and Cas nodded, mostly because he was scared. He found his knees being pulled up and tucked under himself, leaving his hole on display.

Since Dean found out Elton was gone, it was like the light had left his eyes. He didn't care about anything anymore. He grew cold. He grew repetitive. He didn't care who he hurt, relished in doing so actually, as long as it wasn't Sammy. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing phased him, he felt empty. It was as if Elton had taken Dean's soul with him to the afterlife.

Castiel watched as Dean covered the toy in a considerable amount of lube, which he was very grateful for. However, when it lined up with his hole and began slowly pushing in, his eyes widened. Dean was pushing it in agonizingly slow, and it felt larger inside him than it looked. Cas let out a long, loud whine as the last bit of the toy was inside him, never having felt pain like that before. Dean flipped him over, laying him on his back, which made it hurt even more. Cas whimpered and whined more. 

After a few moments, Dean took the gag off of Cas, who immediately was whimpering and breathing hard.  
"Dean, Dean, oh fuck, it hurts, it hurts a lot," Cas cried out.  
"Shh, I know boytoy, I know, but if you move, I'll make it so much worse," Dean cooed as he reached into the box again, pulling out a thin, small, metal rod.  
"You know what this is?" Dean asked, to which Castiel shook his head no. "Well don't move and you won't find out. It hurts a lot, I promise.

"Please, Dean, I'll never do it again," Cas whined, and he really meant it. After this, he would never dare make Dean that mad again. Dean pushed one hand down on Castiel's hips, and used the other to twist the toy and shove it deeper inside him. Cas practically screamed.  
"Dean! Dean please, it hurts so much."  
"Shh just take it, and don't whine so much. Maybe if I give you a little taste of sounding you'll shut up," Dean said as he reached for the thin piece of metal.  
"Sounding? W-what's that?" Cas asked, afraid for whatever Dean was doing with the metal. He proceeded to pull a few more pieces out of the box, each one bigger than the last.

Dean straddled Castiel's legs and sat down on his thighs, setting the metal rods on the bed next to him.  
"D-Dean, what are those for?"   
"Quiet, boytoy, and take your punishment. And this'll hurt like Hell."  
"Dean, I'm sorry, please don't, whatever you're doing, please don't," Cas begged.  
"Nothing like a little sounding to shut someone up," Dean said under his breath as he grabbed the thinnest rod, lubing it a bit, then slowly pushing it into the hole in Cas' cock. Castiel cried out softly. This one didn't hurt as much, but he knew it would hurt plenty by the time it got to the thicker ones. After a few moments, Dean pulled it out.  
"That one's easy, isn't it. Alright, next one then," Dean said as he grabbed one slightly bigger, lubing it, then pushing it into Cas' cock, who cried out again.

By the time Dean got to the thickest one, which was almost the size of his pinky, Cas was practically screaming. After a short time, Dean pulled it out, and pulled the dildo out as well. Castiel sighed with relief.  
"We're almost done boytoy. Just take this last bit, alright?"  
"There's more? Please, please no, Dean, it hurts so much," Cas whimpered.  
"Shh, this won't be as bad. Just take it alright?" Dean gently kissed Castiel's collarbone, before slipped a small vibrator deep inside his ass, brushing against his prostate. He then put a cockring on him.

Dean turned the vibrator on a medium speed, then began sucking Castiel's cock.  
"Dean, oh fuck, you're so good," Cas moaned. There was an endless stream of obscene noises as Dean sucked Cas, who soon became frustrated and in pain since he couldn't cum.

"Dean, stop, it's too much, fuck, oh fuck," Castiel whined. After a few moments, Dean stopped, turned up the vibrator, and left the room without saying a word.  
"Dean! Dean! Please! Dean, please, don't leave me like this, Dean, fuck," Castiel shouted and whimpered.

 

After what felt like hours, but was only about fifteen minutes, Sam came into the room.  
"Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asked sweetly as he turned off the vibrator and took it out, then proceeded to take off the cockring. Castiel simply whined as Sam stroked his cock, coaxing him into coming, which happened a few moments later. Cas came into Sam's hand, gasping and writhing.  
"Better now, but it still hurts so much," Cas whimpered.   
"I know baby. Dean's gonna come back to finish cleaning this up, but he's not gonna hurt you, alright?" Sam reassured the boy, who nodded and smiled gently.  
"Okay Sam," he said softly and Sam left the room and Dean returned.   
"Hey, Cas, you aren't scared of me are you?" He asked as he came to Castiel's side and began untying his wrists.  
"Of course not," Castiel smiled as he gained motion of his arms again. Dean nodded wordlessly, then fell to his knees next to the bed, leaning his head forward into Cas' side. He began shaking, and for the first time ever, Castiel watched him break down into tears.  
"Hey, shh, it's okay Dean, it's okay. I'm not mad, I'm not scared of you, it's okay." Castiel whispered reassurances as he ran his hands through Dean's hair, fingers lightly brushing his cheek, wiping away the few tears that dropped. Dean grabbed his hands gently and pulled his head back, studying his wrists. They were turning dark with bruises and rope burns. Gently, Dean kissed his wrists, then kissed his lips. 

Castiel was shocked. Only Sam had ever kissed him. Dean never had, and he didn't think Dean ever would, but here he is, pressing his lips softly to Cas'. 

Dean let one hand roam to Castiel's neck, holding him close as he continued to kiss him. After a few more moments, he broke apart from Cas.  
"Come on, Castiel, let's get you dressed," Dean said as he pulled Cas to his feet.  
"Yes sir."

And just like that, it was like that moment had never happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a hecka long time.. sorta figured no one was reading it, but I decided that if I want to write this I'll write it, regardless if anyone reads it or not. So here I am, continuing this story. But if anyone is actually reading this feel free to let me know. Comment, give kudos, idk. If you want.

Lucifer woke up to a loud knock on the door. Growling, he walked over and threw the door open.  
"Whatever you have to say, I don't care. Fuck off!" He shouted, before slamming the door. Turning around, he found Elton awake and laughing at him.

"What?" Lucifer questioned, unsure of why he was laughing.  
"You just answered the door and yelled at them naked," Elton said through his laughter. Looking down, Lucifer found it was true, and colored slightly.  
"Oh shut up," Lucifer said jokingly, "do you want me to get your precious brothers or not?" With that, Elton immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight.  
"Fuck yes, please Lucifer," Elton begged.

"Anything for you kitten," Lucifer said sweetly, "but can I get a little kiss first?"  
"Of course, Lucifer," Elton said as he jumped up to plant a kiss on Lucifer's lips.  
"I might suggest to be dressed by the time I get back," Lucifer said, and he was gone.

***

Dean was at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, letting Sam and Castiel have their fun in the bedroom, when suddenly a man appeared across the room. He practically threw his bowl.  
"What the hell?" He shouted, "You! You're that guy that was with Elton! And you just appeared in my kitchen out of thin air!"

"Yes to both. The name's Lucifer."  
"Lucifer? Like Lucifer, Lucifer?" Dean questioned, his jaw slack.  
"I'm afraid so. I'm here to propose a deal with you." Dean tried to say something, but Lucifer cut him off.   
"Shut up and listen. Elton sent me to get you. He wants you and Sam with him, in Hell."  
"Elton's in Hell? None of what you're saying is making sense! Am I just supposed to believe you?"  
"Yes, frankly. You have to trust me that I can take you and your brother to Elton, and all you have to do is give me your souls. Where is Sam anyway?"  
"In his bedroom with the boytoy," Dean answered.  
"I see. Call them over would you?" Lucifer asked, to which Dean immediately did.  
"Why am I even listening to you? Everything you're saying is crazy!" 

"You're listening to me because you want it to be true," Lucifer said as Sam and Castiel walked in. "Ah! The gang's all here. Sam, Dean, and the boytoy."  
"Who's this guy?" Sam asked.  
"Says he's Lucifer, and he can take us to Elton. If we give him our souls," Dean answered.  
"Elton? I've wanted to meet him ever since you first talked about him. I say we do it," Cas said as he walked over to Dean and sat on his lap.   
"I'm not letting Cas out of my sight. If he goes, I go," Sam concluded.   
"Well.. I'd go too. For Elton," Dean said with finality.

Dean didn't know if he could trust Lucifer, but at this point he didn't care. Even if there was a fraction of hope that he could see Elton, he didn't care if it wasn't true. If he died, he died trying. Even if it was a lie, it was a chance he would take without hesitation. He had nothing else going for him anyway.

Castiel would go because he was a child. He acted like a child, and therefore thought like a child. It didn't occur to him that Lucifer could be lying, or maybe wasn't even Lucifer. It didn't occur to him he would never go home again. It was simply a new adventure to go on.

Sam would choose to go because Cas would. Cas was his only purpose in life at that point. His only pleasure was Castiel. 

As Dean lost himself, he lost his motivation. He seemed to look right through everyone, as if they weren't there. Sam included. He constantly seemed as if he was drunk, though he hadn't drank in weeks. He'd barely eaten in weeks. His eyes were always blank. He slumped back in chairs too far, took too long to get out of bed, took too long to process what anyone said to him, and sometimes forgot to respond altogether. It was as if Dean wasn't even there. And it was as if Sam wasn't there in Dean's eyes. Sam felt forgotten by the only person who relished in existence. But then there was Cas. Castiel was all Sam was living for. He made Sam feel so alive. He would never let Cas go if he didn't.

"Ooo, we could have a foursome!" Castiel said with enthusiasm.  
"Why not just a gangbang? Me included of course," Lucifer suggested, to which Castiel nodded. Dean shook his head in disbelief, letting one hand wrap around Castiel's waist.

"Now, I do have some conditions," Lucifer began. "You three can have your way with Elton, but at the end of the day he's mine. I've told him this too, he's mine. You better respect that, or you won't like the consequences. If I say something, you do it. Especially the boytoy, which is exactly what he'll stay. We all agree to these terms?" The three of them nodded, some more apprehensive than others (Dean), while some very excited (Cas).

"Well alright, let's do this," Lucifer said, and everything went dark.

***

When the three of them came to, they were lying on the floor of a large room, Lucifer and Elton standing over them.  
"Who's that?" Elton asked, pointing at Cas.  
"The boytoy. Never actually learned his name," Lucifer answered.  
"Elton?" Dean said softly.  
"Dean?" Elton rushed over to him, dropping to his knees and straddling his middle. "You alright?" He asked, before immediately planting his lips on Dean's. When he pulled back, Dean was breathless.

"If you're gonna ask me a question, at least let me answer it," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Elton's middle, flipping them over.  
"Fuck I missed you so much," Dean said as he kissed Elton again. "Is this real? Please tell me you're real. I can't do another dream."  
"Yes Dean, I'm real. This is real. A bit unbelievable, but real," Elton responded lovingly.

There was another knock at the door.  
"No matter how touching this reunion is, I better answer this time," Lucifer concluded before walking to the door and shutting it behind him to talk with whoever knocked. 

"Elton, is that you?" Elton heard for the second time. He looked over to see Sam groggily propping himself up.  
"Sam! You feeling okay?" Elton asked.  
"Yeah, it's good to see you," Sam answered, before looking at Cas to see if he was awake. Dean's eyes narrowed and he stood up, a growl forming in the back of his throat.

"That's it? Just, "it's good to see you" and then immediately worrying about Cas? What the Hell, Sammy? Can't you at least pretend to be excited to see him?" Dean shouted at his younger brother, scaring Cas who had just woken up to the sound of his shouting.  
"I am excited, but I just wanted to see how Cas was," Sam answered, a bit of guilt forming.

"That's the only reason you came! Isn't it? You just didn't want your boytoy to leave you behind! You don't give a flying fuck about Elton anymore, do you? What happened to you trying to kill yourself because you couldn't live without him? Huh? All because of your little bitch, Castiel! At least try to remember what it felt like to care about Elton!" Dean had managed to get louder, definitely scaring Elton, Cas, and Sam.

"I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Dean," Sam said quietly.  
"Why the hell are you apologizing to me? Apologize to Elton!"   
"Dean, please, it's alright," Elton pleaded, trying to hide the pain he felt because of Sam.  
"It's not alright! It's not alright!" Elton grabbed Dean's hand gently, trying to get him to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

Overcome with feelings, Dean grabbed Elton with the hand that was being grabbed, and used his other hand to hit Elton's forearm. As Dean let go of Elton in horror, there was a distinct, red handprint forming on his arm. He clutched the stinging limb and fought back tears, before getting up and running out the door.

Dean tore at his hair with both hands as he yelled in frustration at his actions. He collapsed to the ground, fighting back the hot tears pricking his eyes. Sam scooted towards him and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder, then hesitantly pulled him into his arms, whispering reassurances.

 

When Elton ran out the bedroom door, he found himself in front of Lucifer. The other demon had left, and he was standing in the hallway, stewing in his thought. Lucifer immediately grew worried at the sight of Elton, clutching his arm and close to tears.  
"Elton? Elton! What happened?" Lucifer said frantically as Elton threw himself into his arms, letting his entire weight fall against him.  
"Hey, shh, it's okay, I've got you. What happened, Kitten?" Lucifer said quietly in Elton's ear as he ran a hand soothingly through his hair. He could feel Elton shaking, and the tears soaking his shirt.

"He, he was yelling, and, and, I tried to stop him. He hit me. And Sam doesn't care about me anymore, and," Elton broke down into another round of sobbing against Lucifer's chest.  
"Who did? Where did he hit you?" Lucifer asked. Elton sniffled as he showed the red print on his arm, which was turning dark with bruising.  
"Oh, baby, who did it?" Lucifer gently ran his fingers over the mark.  
"D-Dean. He wasn't himself. He, he wouldn't have done that," Elton said through tears. "And Sam, he doesn't care about me anymore. He's only here because of that boy. He doesn't care." 

Elton had a fistful of Lucifer's shirt in each hand, sobbing against his chest, and he was holding him up. They stayed there for a long time.

Eventually, Lucifer went back into the bedroom, taking Elton with him, no matter how much he didn't want to go.  
"Elton! Elton, I'm sorry baby," Dean said when he saw Elton and Lucifer entering. He stood up quickly and began to rush over, until he saw how Elton cowered away from him, burying himself further against Lucifer.  
"Elton, I didn't mean to. You know I didn't," Dean said softer, feeling guilty.  
"I know," Elton said quietly.

"I'm giving him a bit of time to himself while I show you three where you will be staying. Whether he wants to see you or not is his choice," Lucifer said sternly as he lead Elton to sit on his bed. "I'll be back shortly, Kitten," he said quietly to Elton, kissing him once on the lips. 

He walked to the three newcomers, gripping Dean hard on the arm, and letting Sam and Cas follow. After a few turns down the hallway, he showed them three doors.  
"These are your rooms. I don't care who stays where, but until I say otherwise you will not leave them. Got it?" Lucifer growled, to which the three boys nodded.   
"Good." And with that, Lucifer was back in Elton's room, holding him in his arms.

"I could punish him, you know. I could punish him real good. I will, if you want me to," Lucifer told Elton.   
"I'll think about it. I just want to sleep for now," Elton responded.  
"Would you rather me stay or leave?"   
"Stay."

The two of them fell asleep, Lucifer's arms wrapped around Elton.

***

The three boys and settled who was staying where, and entered their respective rooms. Each seemed to look the same, and it wasn't very impressive. A bed, a small table, other simple furniture, but that was about it.

After what seemed like forever of Dean lying in bed, stewing in his own guilt, there was a soft knock at his door.   
"Hey, Dean, it's Cas."  
"Come in," Dean responded. The door opened, and Castiel walked in, seemingly having been crying.   
"I'm sorry Dean. This is all my fault," Cas said, clearly still close to tears. Dean immediately sat up on his bed.  
"Hey, come here," Dean gestured for Cas to sit down next to him. "This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have said that stuff."  
"But it's true. I'm just Sam's little bitch, and I ruined everything." Cas sniffled as he sat close to Dean.  
"No you aren't, and no you didn't," Dean reassured him, before kissing him gently.  
"Dean, just punish me. I deserve it. I want it," Castiel begged.  
"I can't do that. Not now." Dean shook his head and looked at the wall.  
"But you always could before," Cas pleaded.  
"That was before I had Elton back. I didn't care then. Now I do."  
"Please, Dean, I feel so awful. Just hit me, do something."  
"Ask Sam."  
"Sam never would. Dean, come on, please. I'm begging you."  
"Ask Lucifer. Ask Elton, even." Cas whimpered.  
"Dean," he said softly.   
"I can't do that anymore," Dean said, his voice slightly raised. Castiel nodded, feeling defeated. 

Suddenly, the door to Dean's room swung open.  
"Speak of the devil," Dean said quietly as Lucifer stormed in.  
"Boytoy. Leave. Go back to your room," he demanded, to which Castiel immediately obeyed. Once he was gone, Lucifer slammed the door.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I really am," Dean pleaded.  
"I offered to Elton to punish you for your actions. He said I could, but only if you accepted it and felt the need to be punished. Do you? I'll believe you're sorry if you accept it. Until it is done, you are a traitor who gives no regard to Elton's feelings," Lucifer said sternly.  
"I don't care if you believe I'm sorry or not, I'd accept it either way. When?"   
"Now. Strip," Lucifer demanded as he produced a wooden cane.

"Okay," Dean said quietly as he began taking off his shirt. Lucifer reared back the cane and brought it down hard on Dean's calf.  
"You will address me as sir," Lucifer growled. Dean visibly shivered.  
"Yes sir." Before long, Dean was completely naked, shyly covering his crotch with both hands.  
"Stand," Lucifer commanded, pointing at the floor in the center of the room, where Dean moved to.   
"Hands on your head. If you move them, you will be sorry, I can promise you that." Dean lifted his hands to rest on the back of his head, starting to get scared of what Lucifer could do to him. 

Lucifer made a few slow circles around Dean, inspecting him, as anticipation and worry grew inside him. Stopping behind him, Lucifer reared back the cane once again.  
"Might want to take a wide stance," Lucifer said, giving Dean no time to adjust before he wildly swung the cane at the back of his thighs. Dean nearly fell forward, quickly spreading his feet wider to hopefully gain more balance.

Before long, the only sounds in the room were the repeated, sickening smacks of the cane hitting the backs of Dean's thighs, and Dean gasping and hissing. After what seemed like forever of Lucifer hitting in the same spots, he moved upward, now striking across Dean's back.

Lucifer dropped the cane on the ground with a loud clatter, and produced a leather scourge to take its place. He began hitting hard on Dean's shoulderblades, causing him to suck in a loud breath and flinch away.  
"Careful there, Dean. Don't want to make this worse, do you?" Lucifer said as he circled around to face Dean. His expression hardened as he reared back the scourge and landed it hard on Dean's chest, who gave a soft yelp on response. 

Soon, Lucifer was going to town over Dean's chest and stomach. After what seemed like an eternity of agony, he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his hands, curling into a ball to protect himself from the stinging leather. Lucifer sighed and waved his hand, causing Dean's wrists to be strung up from the ceiling by an invisible force. He could barely keep his his heels on the ground.

Dean watched as the scourge in Lucifer's hand changed slightly, and there seemed to be some sort of animal teeth attached to the leather.  
"Please, please stop," Dean pleaded.  
"Come on, aren't you having fun? I sure am." Lucifer gave a sick smile as he gave three more lashes across Dean's chest, the sharp teeth cutting his skin easily, dots of blood quickly forming. Chuckling, Lucifer leaned forward and licked at some of the cuts.  
"You're one sick bastard, you know that?" Dean spat.  
"I know." Lucifer covered Dean's sides and ribs with cut after cut. 

Moving a bit lower, he brought the scourge down on Dean's hips over and over again. Lucifer hovered his gaze over Dean's crotch, which made him surge with fear.  
"No, no, not there. Anywhere but there," Dean begged.  
"Oh come on, I'm not that low of a guy. That's the fun bit. I wouldn't mess that pretty thing up," Lucifer said, smirking as he used his free hand to ghost his fingers over Dean's dick.   
"Please," Dean whimpered.  
"Please what?" Lucifer prompted.   
"Please, stop," Dean begged once more.  
"I was hoping you'd say that. It makes not stopping so much more fun." Lucifer wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and began tugging at it as he hit his thighs with the scourge. Before long, Dean was hard.

"Is that because of the touching, or the pain?" Lucifer said, smirking.  
"Don't act like I'm enjoying this," Dean said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, but you are. I know that look. I have it too. Someone cuts me, I'd say thank you. Makes me fucking tingle in all the right ways. I can tell it makes you tingle too."  
"N-no way. You're just sick," Dean stuttered.   
"Don't lie to yourself. You enjoy it. And that scares you. You'll learn pretty quick that's it's just easier if you accept it. Especially with me around." Lucifer dropped the scourge, and undid the unseen binding. "Stay." Dean, too afraid to disobey, stayed. 

He stayed as he watched Lucifer make a rope come down from the ceiling. He stayed as Lucifer tied it like a noose around his neck. He stayed as blood trickled down his chest and legs, beginning to pool on the floor. He stayed as Lucifer told him he'd be back in the morning, and then left the room, locking it from the outside.


	8. Chapter 8

To Dean, it felt like hours. It felt like days. In reality, it had only been about thirty minutes before Elton had gone to check on him, to find the aftermath of what Lucifer had done. 

When he opened the door, there was an audible gasp.  
"Oh, shit, baby," Elton groaned as he rushed forward to undo the rope holding Dean in place. When there was no longer anything holding him up, Dean immediately fell forward into Elton, who held him up the best he could. It didn't work quite so well, as Dean was much heavier than Elton was strong. 

Elton let the weight carry both of them to the ground, where he held Dean in his lap.  
"Oh, Dean, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would go that far. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I'm so sorry," Elton said quietly, his voice quivering.

"You aren't stupid, Elton," Dean managed to say.  
"Hey, don't say anything, you're hurt," Elton replied, tears forming.  
"It was worth it," Dean said, before letting his head droop against Elton's stomach.   
"Why? It wasn't worth it one bit. I'm not worth it," Elton said, his voice dropping to a whisper at the last sentence. He felt Dean grip his arm.  
"Don't ever say that. You are the most worth it thing I've ever had," Dean mustered all his energy to say, before his hand grew slack and his body relaxed completely.

After a while, Elton fell asleep along with Dean, leaning against his bed.

***

Lucifer woke up to an empty bed.  
"Elton?" He called out immediately. His eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl, before getting up and stomping to Dean's room.

Just like he thought, he found it unlocked. When he whipped the door open, there was Elton, Dean asleep in his lap. Elton was mostly awake, absentmindedly running his fingers through Dean's hair. He didn't seem to notice Lucifer was there.

"Elton," Lucifer said semi-quietly. No reaction from the younger man.  
"Elton!" Lucifer said again, louder this time. That got his attention.  
"Can we talk for a minute?" Lucifer asked, gesturing outside. Elton nodded slightly, sliding Dean off of him and standing up. 

The second the door was closed, Lucifer blew up.   
"The hell were you doing?" Lucifer yelled.  
"The hell did you do? You seriously took it too far. When I gave you permission I didn't mean for you to almost kill him!" Elton yelled back.  
"He doesn't look very dead to me!"  
"You fucking strung him up! Not to mention how much you beat him! You don't call that killing him?"   
"He wanted it! He felt awful! I was just fulfilling his wishes!"

Elton sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Just because I gave you permission to do some punishment, and just because he wanted it, doesn't mean you can go that fucking far!" Elton got closer to Lucifer's face, still yelling. "Do you know how it felt, to walk in that room and see him like that?" Elton said quietly. Lucifer was silent, unsure of what to say.  
"It felt fucking awful! That's how it felt! It felt like I got shot in the gut and you pulled the trigger!" Elton said louder.

"Kitten," Lucifer began, softer than before.   
"Oh don't "Kitten" me," Elton huffed, folding his arms.  
"Elton, come on," Lucifer rested his hands on Elton's arms, pulling him closer. "Come on baby, don't be so upset, I won't do it again," Lucifer pulled Elton even closer, going in to kiss him. Elton turned his head.  
"Go fuck yourself," Elton spat. Lucifer tightened his grip on Elton and shook him once.  
"You're mine, remember that? How even if Sam and Dean are here, you're still mine?" Lucifer growled.  
"Being yours doesn't mean being a slut! Being yours means being loved, and loving you back! It doesn't mean I have to want to suck your dick every second of every day!" Elton shouted, louder than he had been in a while. Lucifer was exasperated.  
"Let go of me already!" Elton said, trying to shake Lucifer off of him. Lucifer pulled him closer and began sucking and biting at his neck.  
"Lucifer! Stop," Elton said, his voice trailing off, trying to hold in a groan. He began pushing at Lucifer's shoulder with all the energy he could muster. Lucifer simply chuckled as he left dark mark after mark on Elton's neck. Before long, a few tears were finding their way down Elton's face, frustrated that he couldn't get himself out of the situation. 

Suddenly, to the surprise of both Elton and himself, Lucifer was being wrenched backward. Elton immediately backed away and let himself fall to the ground, as Sam landed a punch on Lucifer's nose.  
"He told you to let go! So that means you let go!" Sam shouted. Lucifer scowled at Sam, prepared to fight back, but decided to snap away before he made things worse.

"Sam," Elton said through tears. Sam rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Elton.  
"You alright? Did he hurt you?" Sam blurted out, worried out of his mind. Elton simply nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me," Elton managed to say.   
"Hey, I took care of him. He's gone for now. You don't have to cry," Sam said, a worried look on his face.  
"But, but," Elton couldn't find the words to explain what he wanted to say.  
"What?" Sam prodded.  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You, you don't love me anymore. You probably don't even remember my middle name, or our times together, or, or that date we had. You probably forgot what I look like," Elton said through tears. Sam pulled Elton into his arms.  
"I remember you, Elton Levi Mackenney. I remember our date and our memories. I remember you. I love you." Sam replied, chuckling softly.   
"You love me as a friend," Elton choked out.  
"What makes you think that?" Sam questioned.  
"The way you said it. You love me as a friend."  
"I, well, it's been a bit, and, and," Sam stumbled over his words.  
"No, don't explain. I get it. It's been a while. You've gotten over me. You've coped with your boytoy," Elton said coldly.  
"I... his name is Castiel," Sam said softly. Elton said nothing. He simply stood up and walked back into Dean's room, leaving a stunned and hurting Sam on the floor.

 

Sam glanced around at the sound of sniffling, to find Castiel standing in the doorway of his room.  
"Is this my fault?" Cas said through his sniffles, tears pricking his eyes.  
"Cas, baby, come here," Sam cooed, holding his arms out and gesturing for Cas to sit on his lap. Nodding slightly, the smaller boy shuffled forward and let himself be wrapped up into Sam's lap, Sam's arms and legs around him.  
"It's not your fault. Nothing is ever your fault. You're perfect just the way you are. You got that?" Sam reassured softly. Castiel nodded and let himself relax into Sam's grip, taking in his scent.

It didn't take very long for Castiel to fall asleep. Chuckling, Sam stood up with Cas in his arms and began walking him back to his bedroom. 

When Sam set him down on his bed, Cas immediately gained enough consciousness to grab Sam's arm and say one word: "Stay."

Sam nodded, even though Castiel's eyes were closed still and couldn't see the motion, then laid on the bed next to Cas, positioning himself slightly under the small boy.

Not long after, Sam fell asleep too.

***

Lucifer was furious. Half of him knew it was his fault Elton was mad, but the other half was the stubborn part that wouldn't give in.

"Elton is mine! But once I bring other guys into the picture he immediately starts slutting around! At least he could spend some time with me!" Lucifer shouted to an empty room as he paced. "Dean should be thanking me for a good job well done. Hell, I bet he would! I bet he fucking loved it! I don't see what the issue is! Everyone should be happy! Dean got his punishment, Elton and Dean are on good terms, I've got Elton, everything should be good!" Lucifer growled to himself.

"This is Dean's fault. It has to be! I should punish him again. Should I? I should. I'll give him an option. Then Elton can't get mad at me. And Elton! What do I do about that? Clearly I just need to force him to get all hot and bothered and then he'll do everything I want. At least for a night. And then I just do it all over again. Perfect plan!" Lucifer felt a weight come off his chest as he came up with his "foolproof" plan. 

 

In a few moments, he was standing outside Dean's door. He pushed it open, expecting to find Elton, but found only Dean, laying on his bed with one hand palming his dick through his jeans.  
"Son of a bitch, Lucifer!" Dean shouted, his face growing flushed.  
"Where's Elton?" Lucifer asked, completely unphased by the situation he found Dean in.   
"I-i think he went back to his room," Dean stuttered. Lucifer nodded as satisfaction and turned to leave, before turning his head and speaking over his shoulder.  
"If you ever need any help with that, just ask. I'll gladly oblige," he said, before heading to Elton's room, leaving a flustered Dean behind.

 

When he got to Elton's door, he did his best to control himself, opening the door slowly and entering slowly.  
"Elton?" Lucifer called out, not too loud.  
"Lucifer," Elton replied from his spot on the bed.  
"Kitten," Lucifer said, relieved that Elton didn't sound too mad, and began making his way over to Elton's side. "You aren't upset, are you?" He asked hesitantly.  
"I... I want to be. I am. Not as upset as I was before, but I'm still upset," Elton replied.  
"Well, Kitten, why don't you get up, see if I can't take away the rest of those upset feelings," Lucifer said in a low tone, licking his lips. Elton hesitantly got up, not really wanting to, but afraid to not. 

As soon as Elton was on his feet, Lucifer was on his knees. Within seconds, Elton's jeans were pooled around his feet and Lucifer was stroking his cock.  
"Oh shit," Elton said under his breath, "someone's excited."  
"Oh yes, I'm very excited. I'm practically hard already. As is someone else," Lucifer joked, stroking more earnestly. 

Before long, Lucifer was sucking at the tip of Elton's cock, causing Elton to let out a soft moan. Unexpectedly, Lucifer went from barely any contact to his nose buried against Elton's pelvis, feeling his cock hitting the back of Lucifer's mouth in less than a second. Elton let out a high whine at the sudden action. 

As Lucifer began bobbing his head up and down, Elton let out another moan, louder this time.  
"Oh shit, Lucifer, daddy," Elton moaned. Lucifer hummed happily at the response he was getting, sending vibrations through Elton's body, who visibly shivered.

Happy with the response, Lucifer kept a steady, low hum as he moved his head back and forth, going from barely anything to fully enveloping Elton with his mouth. On about the third time of Lucifer deep throating Elton, and using one hand to massage his balls, Elton came with a moan down Lucifer's throat, who happily swallowed.

"I suppose you'll want something in return," Elton said when Lucifer pulled his head off his dick and settled back into his knees.  
"Only if you want to, Kitten. No one likes a sad blow job," Lucifer said, frowning slightly. Elton let out a simple "hm" before stripping off his shirt and turning around.  
"I was thinking of a slightly different route," he said as bent over, reaching one hand back to ghost over his hole.  
"Oh, Kitten, you'd do that for me?" Lucifer said as his eyes lit up, scrambling to his feet and resting his hands on Elton's hips. He silently congratulated himself for coming up with this plan.  
"Only if it's like this, nice and rough," Elton said as he grabbed his ankles with both hands, spreading his legs wider. 

Groaning with pleasure, Lucifer brought three fingers to his mouth, wetting them. After a few moments, he took them out of his mouth to put one inside Elton, who moaned softly at the contact.  
"Fuck, I could cum just from looking at you like this. Spread open and moaning from just a finger," Lucifer said as he thrusted his finger in and out, then added a second one. 

Too eager to wait any longer, Lucifer figured Elton could manage from just two fingers. Suddenly, his clothes were gone and he was covering his dick with just enough lube for Elton to be mostly comfortable.

Lucifer lined up his dick with Elton hole and began pushing in, Elton immediately moaning. When Lucifer was completely inside the younger boy, he gave him a bit to adjust.  
"Lucifer, please move," Elton whined. Lucifer gladly obliged, thrusting in and out slowly, but gradually increasing in speed.

He reached one hand forward to stroke Elton's cock in time with his thrusts, and before long, with some attention to his prostate, Elton came again. A few more thrusts, and Lucifer came inside Elton.

Lucifer produced a slightly large butt plug, and slipped it inside Elton as he pulled out, who moaned at the new intrusion.  
"Oh shit, daddy, Lucifer, fuck that's good," Elton moaned.  
"I'm glad you're pleased, Kitten," Lucifer responded smoothly, pulling his clothes back on. He guided Elton to lie on his bed again, and pulled the covers over him.  
"I expect that plug still in you, come morning," Lucifer growled, too which Elton nodded.  
"Yes daddy, I promise."   
"Good. I've got some business to take care of, but I'll be back in a while. Just go to sleep, alright Kitten?" Lucifer said sweetly, kissing Elton's lips. Elton nodded, and shifted to lay on his side. 

Smiling, Lucifer left the room to find a demon who could give him the update on news he was searching for. It didn't take long, and he began listening to what the general of his army had to say.  
"We found a new technique, and the angels haven't caught on, yet. However, we fear it won't be long until they do. Angels can be smart bitches somtimes. Lately, the ratio of demon deaths to angel deaths have evened out, and we're finally seeming to pull ahead a bit in numbers." Lucifer nodded in satisfaction at the good news. "However, we need someone who really knows what they're doing. We're in a fuckin war and no one knows what's going on. All our tactics are pretty much improvisations." Lucifer let out a "hm".

"I'll have someone soon. Be on your way," Lucifer demanded, and the general left. Now, second item of business, he thought to himself and he walked to Dean's door once again.

***

Dean was again, trying to take advantage of his alone time, and began sliding his hand slowly down to his crotch when Lucifer opened the door on him for the second time that day.

"Perfect timing. I was coming to ask if you maybe wanted some help with that," Lucifer said, gesturing to Dean's crotch, "and maybe some more kinky punishment on the side. Not as bad though, I promise." Dean waited a moment, to make sure Lucifer wasn't just joking with him to make him embarrass himself, before responding.  
"I, yeah, I'd like that. Punishment included. And don't worry about it being not as bad. I deserve it. Well, maybe don't string me up like that again," Dean rambled.

"Deal. On your feet," Lucifer growled as he shut the door. "It's sound-proof, so don't hold back, baby. Scream and moan all you want." Dean shivered as he got to his feet.  
"Strip. Slowly," Lucifer commanded. Dean obliged, slowly, and hopefully sexily taking off his clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor.  
"Stand there." Lucifer pointed to a spot on the floor, and Dean moved to it. "Hands on your head." Dean again obeyed, resting his hands on the back of his head.

Lucifer looked down at Dean's cock.  
"Hard already?" Lucifer chuckled.  
"Yes sir," came the solid response.  
"You ever bottomed before?"   
"No sir."  
"Ah. Don't worry, I'll make it memorable." Dean shivered slightly at that, growing a bit worried for what it meant.  
"So, do you think I should punish you first?" Lucifer asked.  
"Yes please, sir. Please, hit me," Dean practically begged.  
"I knew you fucking loved it. What should I hit you with, baby?" Dean thought for a moment.  
"The cane, please sir."  
"You're such a little slut for pain," Lucifer growled as he produced a cane, slightly thinner than the last.  
"Yes sir," Dean managed to say as Lucifer cracked the cane across the backs of his thighs. The second his came down across the front of his pelvis, uncomfortably close to Dean's crotch, who recoiled in horror.   
"Like I said last time, baby, I'm not that low of a guy. I wouldn't go that far," Lucifer reassured, running his hands over Dean's ribs to get him to relax.

After a few moment's rest, Lucifer cracked the cane down again on the small of Dean's back. Another hit came across his shoulder blades, and Dean jolted a bit, earning a chuckle from Lucifer.  
"Why don't we try something new. Would you like that, baby?"   
"Y-yes sir," Dean hesitated, worried for what this new thing was, but worried to say no. Lucifer flipped the wooden cane so the hooked part at the top was resting on the ground.  
"Spread your ass," Lucifer commanded, and Dean hesitantly obeyed. He jolted as he felt a slight intrusion at his hole.  
"Shh, just relax and it won't hurt as much," Lucifer held the cane in place with his foot and moved forward so he was right behind Dean. "Lean against me," he demanded, pushing Dean's chest back until it was flush against his.  
"Good boy. Now here comes the fun," Lucifer chuckled, and began pushing on Dean's hips, slowly lowering him onto the cane. 

"Lucifer, stop that hurts," Dean whined audibly.  
"Did I say you could use my name? You will call me sir," Lucifer growled as he shoved Dean harder, lowering him a good three inches at once before going back to moving slowly, causing Dean to cry out.  
"Please sir, it hurts," he cried.  
"Come on, baby, tell me you don't like it. Tell me it doesn't feel good having something inside you," Lucifer teased, moving the cane in and out of Dean. Before long, Dean was moaning and moving himself up and down with no help from Lucifer.  
"That's what I thought, little slut," Lucifer chuckled as he pushed Dean farther down. There was now a bit over six inches inside him, and it was rubbing against his prostate.  
"Oh shit, what is that. Whatever it is, it feels so good, sir," Dean moaned. On impulse, he moved one of his hands from his ass to stroke his cock, which Lucifer did not like.  
"Did I say you could move your hands?" Lucifer said loudly. Quickly moving his hand back, Dean practically screamed as Lucifer shoved him down another three inches.

Lucifer held Dean there for a long moment, before taking out the cane and letting it clatter to the floor.  
"Undress me," Lucifer commanded. Dean rushed to take off Lucifer's clothes, soon finding his ass was sore already and it hurt some to move.

Before long, Lucifer's clothes were in a pile next to Dean's, and Dean had a mouthful of Lucifer's cock. He had only done this once or twice, and therefore was pretty inexperienced and wasn't sure if he was doing it right. Dean didn't have to worry about that much longer, as Lucifer grabbed hold of his head and began thrusting in and out, fucking his throat.

It didn't take much time for Lucifer to not thrust out as much, keeping most of his dick constantly inside Dean's mouth. Dean, was finding it getting difficult to breath, and a couple tears leaked out of his eyes. He suddenly felt a lot worse about that time he put Elton through this. However, he didn't mean to hurt Elton this way. Lucifer clearly didn't care about Dean's comfort. 

After a few more minutes that felt like hours, Lucifer was coming down Dean's throat, who was trying not to choke.  
"So good," Lucifer said quietly and he pulled out of Dean's mouth. 

"Hands and knees," Lucifer demanded, and Dean obliged, falling down to his knees, then forward to brace himself on his hands. Gasping, Dean felt two fingers enter him as Lucifer reached around with his other hand to stroke the boy's dick.

Dean moaned as Lucifer added another finger, gently kissing his spine the whole time. Before long, the fingers inside Dean were replaced with a sizable cock, proving to be a stretch as it was Dean's first time on the receiving end of things.

Gasping, Dean pushed back against Lucifer without even thinking. Lucifer growled in response.  
"Someone's enjoying themself." With that, Lucifer began thrusting in and out ruthlessly, causing Dean to become a moaning mess.

After what felt like forever to Dean, he could feel Lucifer stutter in his timing, and then release inside him. Wordlessly, Lucifer pulled out, snapped his clothes back on, and left the room.

Dean soon found that Lucifer had done some sort of magic on him, causing him to constantly feel close to his climax, but not able to release. 

It was an understatement to say that Dean had a rough night.


End file.
